Transformers: Prime Direction
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: DARK OF THE MOON SPOILERS! The Matix calls him gives him direction. After the terror that was the last few days will he give hope back to the autobots? Sam will give it his all to try.
1. Chapter 1: Reclaiming the lost

**HUGE DARK OF THE MOON SPOILERS. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

A/N Hello everyone. this is my first foray into the transformers fanfiction. Been meaning to write one for a while but nothing broadsided me like this one. After seeing the new movie I was so sad Ironhide died. That was such a bad way for him to go shot in the back like that. Now this is unbeta'ed and if any of you excellent transformers readers out there wants to take a stab and beta'ing it let me know please :) I love the whole idea of Sam being a prime so running with this. I have added a few mechs that may or may not be in the movie or not where they are supposed to be as I have only seen the movie once :)

Thank you skyhighfan for pointing out a few mistakes which I have now corrected.

Just like to point out Cliffjumper and Hound are not in the movie. I have decided to add them in there as they are one of my faves. and i know Wheeljack Was called Que in the Movie (no idea why) but i am keeping to the Wheeljack name.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro and whoever else owns them...it certainly not me. I accept no responsibility for you going all shiny and walking like Autobots if you read this fic.

**Transformers: Prime Direction  
>Author: <strong>YamiKITG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Matrix calls him gives him direction. After the terror that was the last few days will he give hope back to the Autobots? Sam will give it his all to try.

**CHAPTER 1**

Was it hours or days since Sentinel prime had betrayed them? Was it mere hours since he had seen Ironhide obliterated before him and the other Autobots? Sam Wasn't sure as he sat in the rooms assigned for him and Carly to rest in. He knew he should be asleep but something had woken him, a calling or some sort of pull on his soul, which had him sitting in the darkness while Carly slumbered beside him. Ratchet had given them both heavy duty sedatives to help them sleep, so he should be dead to the world. Sam felt the tug on his soul again and so with a sigh he stood and walked over to the chair that had some clean clothes on it. Epps had grabbed them from the nest supplies as Sam had no clothes on hand. He smiled as he looked down at himself, he was wearing black camo-pants and a black top with the Nest symbol upon it. Sam almost looked like one of the team.

With a soft step Sam left the room and wandered with no real direction, letting the soft tug dictate his destination. Maybe he would visit Bumblebee, but then he dismissed the idea, the yellow mech was probably still in his well deserved recharge. As he neared the Autobot area of the base he could hear quiet but very expletive cursing. Sam smiled knowing it could only be Ratchet.

"Slagging piece of Primus crap!"

"Wash your vocalizer out with car wax." Sam spoke as he entered the medical Autobot's domain.

Ratchet was bent over the prone form of Optimus Prime as he was lying on the giant chair contraption Ratchet had made so he could repair any damaged Mech. Sam felt a short pang as he looked at Optimus laying there. The last time he had seen him in here, it had been Sentinel prime that had been lying in the chair. Optimus had been so happy to find the old prime once again. It looked like Optimus had been placed in recharge while Ratchet repaired the extensive damage to the Autobot leader.

This changed rather abruptly as Sam had spoken. Ratchet jumped about a mile in the air making a rather undignified electronic tweet. "By Primus Samuel! Are you trying to give me a restart?"

Sam smirked, rather proud that he had made the battle hardened medic nearly have a mechs version of a heart attack. "No. But it might be interesting."

"You should be resting!" Ratchet's optics narrowed in annoyance as he turned fully to Sam.

Sam Shrugged as he looked around the medical bay. "Something woke me, not sure what exactly. How is Optimus?" He indicated the Autobot leader now noticing after Ratchet had moved that Optimus's arm had been returned to his right side. He had lost it in the final battle with Sentinel.

The arm didn't look perfect. It was still scratched and scared but to be honest the rest of Optimus's form looked the same. The red and blue paint was spattered with the silver of his metal frame as scratches and dents covered his entire form.

"He is functioning" Ratchet hedged.

"So why all the swearing? You were sounding like Iron..." Sam broke off quickly with a grimace as he nearly said the black mechs name. He looked away from Ratchet "sorry."

"It is alright Samuel" Ratchet sighed, air hissing from vents as he did so. They had all picked up this human trait since being here. "As to my colorful language, Prime has sustained extensive damage to his chest plates. I think it has pushed the Matrix too close to vital parts of his spark housing"

As he said this he turned back to the damage in Optimus's chest. Sam walked up the steps on one side that led to the walkway round the back of the bay. He would now be eye to optic with Ratchet while being able to see what the medic was doing.

"But every time I try to move the Matrix…" Ratchet inserted one of the many tools that extended from his right hand; it was like a flexible cable with a pincer at the end like you would see in a hospital when they were placing a camera inside a human body to see what was wrong. All of a sudden as he was easing it in, there was a crack and spark like electricity; it travelled down the rod and into Ratchet's hand. He drew it back sharply with a hiss, waving it in the air as if to cool it. The flash caused Sam to shiver in memory of a forgotten touch.

"The slagging scrapheap of Primus shocks me!"

"Insulting it is not the way to make it stop shocking you" Sam giggled.

"This is no laughing matter Samuel. If I don't get it out it can offline him!"

Sam grimaced at his loud exclamation. "Sorry Ratchet. I didn't think it was that serious. I mean the Matrix wouldn't stop you on purpose." Sam eyed the chest plates as his voice trailed off, the pull on his soul once more calling him.

"I don't know Samuel. But I am at a loss as to what to do." Ratchet was pulling out another tool from his hand making Sam wonder where they all came from.

"Ratchet…can I help?"

Ratchet turned slowly to regard the young human boy. To think one so small could do so much in so short a time. It seemed like only yesterday they had landed on this rock and met this stammering, nervous creature. He had his doubts then that this young child could help them, but Sam proved him wrong. Not only finding the All Spark before they did but using it to kill Megatron. It was not the boy's fault that the slagging scrapheap wouldn't stay offlined.

Then the Fallen had showed his ugly aft to threaten everything. The boy had stepped up again; yes it was reluctantly at first because he had wanted a normal life. But Sam had been there for them when it counted, he had translated the all spark message in his head even though it was driving him mad having all that knowledge in his head. It had led him to the Matrix of Leadership, though the relic turned to ash in his hand. Sam did not give up, he gathered the particles of the Matrix, adamant it would bring the fallen Optimus back. The cost had been high, Sam had died before he could reach Optimus and Ratchet could still see that moment affected Bumblebee. The young scout may have left Sam recently to train with the black ops and to get the upgrades he and Wheeljack had installed but he still kept an eye on Sam. It was unfortunate that Sam had been attacked at his first day of work by Laserbeak. Bee had yet to install his "bumblebee bugs"

Sam came back to life on the battlefield and the Matrix formed from the dust to become its shining beacon of hope. Curved metal, intricate and old beyond reckoning. The blue power of the primes at its heart. Sam had gotten up, bleeding and in pain from the burns and shrapnel, to drive the Matrix into Optimus's chest and reignite his spark.

Then just days ago Sam had got a team together and figured out most of what was going on, though no one would fully realize Sentinel Prime's betrayal until it was too late. That had been a meaningless death for Ironhide. He should have died in the heart of battle, not shot in the back and turned to rust so they had no chance of bringing him back.

"Ratchet?" He jumped at Sam's voice.

"Forgive me Samuel. My processor wandered; yes I would welcome your help."

The medic held out his large hand so Sam could step upon the warm metal. That was one of the many things that showed the Autobots were not just machines. Their metal was warm like skin. Ratchet lifted the human to Optimus's chest and gently deposited him on the buckled panels. Sam nodded at Ratchet and squeezed inside the gap he could see leading inside.

"Be careful near his spark chamber. I am not sure how it will react." Sam stuck his head back out at this

"Would it hurt me?"

"I don't know Samuel, hence why I told you to be careful. We all have a defense system around our spark chambers. It won't affect those we know and trust or fellow Autobots in dire need. I am not sure how it will react to your species."

"I'll be careful"

* * *

><p>Sam inched his way carefully inside Optimus's chest, being careful not to harm the Autobot leader further. He pushed gently past power cables and tubes carrying energon to vital parts of the mech. The energon tubes were like human veins, carrying the life giving fluid to the vital areas of the alien beings. At last, glowing brightly in the darkness of his chest was Optimus's Spark chamber, as Sam crawled closer looking for the Matrix the spark flared brighter as if in warning. Ratchet must have seen the flash from the outside for he called Sam's name in alarm.<p>

"I'm ok Ratchet. Hang on I am trying to spot the Matrix."

"It should be to the right of his spark chamber."

Sam looked back from shouting to Ratchet and began to look to the right of the chamber. His eyes kept straying back as he crawled closer making him loose himself in the beauty of the spark, it was like he was looking at Optimus's soul. It glowed pure white in the centre of the spark chamber with swirls of blue circling round the edges. Glancing to the side where the tubes carrying energon to the spark chamber connected was the Matrix, almost lost in the brightness of Optimus's spark.

He went closer but the spark flared from its chamber and struck out. Sam gave a light exclamation though it must have been loud enough for Ratchet to hear for he was calling Sam's name, getting more frantic by the moment. Unlike most people, using his shortened name of "Sam" until they were worried or angry with him, Ratchet went the other way, most of the time he used Samuel until he got worried. Then it was Sam he called.

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam found he couldn't answer as Optimus's spark reached out and touched him; it had flared quickly in such a manner that could only be defensive. Sam closed his eyes expecting pain but it never came, all he felt was warmth. He opened his eyes as he watched the white/blue light travel up his arm and then fully engulfed him. Warmth, peace, safe, friendship and more washed though his being.

"Optimus." Sam's voice was reverent as he spoke the Autobot Leader's name. The spark flickered at the mention of his name and flowed back into the spark housing.

"SAM!" Answer me this instant!" Sam jumped hearing Ratchet's panicked tone. He could hear Optimus's chest plate creaking above him and knew the medic was trying to open it to see if he was alright.

"I'm ok Ratchet, calm down!" He shouted out to the medic. He could hear the medic grumbling to himself and he giggled as he caught a snippet of it._ "Going to give me a slagging restart." _

"What happened?"

"I think Optimus's spark recognized me." Because Sam was inside the mechs chest he did not see Ratchets eyes widen.

"What did it do?"

"It sort of...engulfed me in warmth"

"Interesting. Can you see the Matrix?"

"Yeah give me a moment."

Sam crawled closer to where the Matrix was jammed in the energon tubes. Skirting round the spark chamber as it pulsed like a heartbeat he reached out to grasp the Matrix. Soon as his fingers met the cool intricate metal the blue core flashed and the pull on his soul got stronger. Remembered voices whispering in his mind as if welcoming a lost brother back home.

He pulled on the Matrix and after a moment it slipped free. As it did so Optimus sagged and his vents hissed in a great sigh as if a released from pain and Sam realized for the first time that it must have hurt having the Matrix jammed in there so close to his spark.

"Got it!" Sam shouted as he crawled back out of the chest the way he got in.

Ratchet was waiting with a mech version of a smile on his face and offered his hand for Sam to climb on. Sam calmly walked onto the offered lift and waited as the medic raised him back to the gantry round the side of the med bay. He stepped off with the Matrix tight in his grasp and watched ratchet turn back to Optimus then looking intently at the giant screen to one side that beeped and pinged with all the information Ratchet needed on whichever mech was sat in the chair for Ratchet to repair.

"How's it looking Ratchet?"

"Much better thanks to you Samuel. I can now finish repairing him." Sam could tell he was in full medic mode as his reply had been offhand being focused on something else. Even as he watched, Ratchet bent over Optimus to continue his work using the various tools that appeared from points of his hands.

Sam decided to watch for a while so he sat cross-legged on the walkway, the Matrix safe in his lap. He never realized just how good Ratchet was, the medic usually hated people seeing him work. Sam felt he was on a new level of friendship with the grizzled and sometimes gruff mech to be allowed to see his skill. Sam's hand was gently caressing the warm –smooth metal of the Matrix as the whispering in the back of his mind got more insistent like he had forgotten to do something or there was something he had yet to do. He looked deep at the blue glow of the Matrix core to try and figure out what it was.

Then like a flash he knew what, his body was moving on its own accord. Ancient power seemed to be emanating from his body as he stepped out of the medical bay without Ratchet noticing and headed for the base exit. Outside it was early morning, the stars still bright in the pitch black sky. Few guards were about as most were either dead or sleeping after the days trying events. He walked towards a dark patch on the ground near some cargo containers, the rust colored dust just visible in the light on the side of the base compound. This is where Ironhide had fallen and the rust was all that was left of the warrior mech.

Sam looked at the remains in sadness before he felt the Matrix singing his mind. He smiled as he raised his hands with the Matrix between them. Power surged and he let go only for the Matrix to float and swirl between his two hands. The song reached a crescendo in his mind as the Matrix flew out over the pile of rust making it swirl faster and faster in a tornado. At the base of the funnel the dust reformed to silver metal and matt black paint that travelled up faster and faster. There, finally as the Matrix backed off to float before Sam's face, was Ironhide. Pristine and whole. With a flick of a wrist Sam sent the Matrix towards Ironhide's chest and with a great flash of blue light Ironhide's systems started. Vents hissed as they powered up once more and last of all his blue optics lit brightly.

"What? Where?" Ironhide began looking around wildly. "Where is that slagging scrapheap of a traitor and when did it go to night cycle?" Ironhide blinked his optics at the night sky.

"Calm down Ironhide. It's over." Sam was going to say it was ok, but it wasn't and wouldn't be for a while.

"Sam?" Hide crouched down to look closer at the young human "What happened boy? Last I remember was being shot by..."

Sam used to bristle at being called _boy_. But he has come to realize with the Autobots that it was a term of endearment for him. From their vocals it was welcoming unlike when Megatron and Starscream had said it, full of malice and hate as if talking to a pet.

"Is that really the last thing you remember?" Sam asked though his voice seemed older, almost timeless.

"No. I was offlined…I went to a place...there was other mechs there...they were huge...they told me to wait…For you" As Ironhide had spoken he had been looking in on himself as if dragging out the memory from his core. But as he finished the last of it he looked at Sam with awe in his optics.

"Congratulations Hide. You just met the Dynasty of Primes" The Matrix floated back to his waiting hands where it had been floating before Ironhide. As he grasped it he wavered a little as if he was tired and drained of energy so much so he had to lean against the concrete wall behind him.

"You brought me back boy. Thank you." Ironhide reached down and laid a gentle finger on Sam's head and gently petting him as he would a young sparkling. Sam laughed and reached up to pat at the finger in return.

"You're welcome Ironhide." Sam pushed off from the wall, eyes unfocused as he looked out towards the ruined part of the city. The Matrix pulsed like a heartbeat in his hand.

"So where is everyone?"

"Most of them are in recharge, though Ratchet is fixing Optimus."

"Is he ok?"

"He will be."

"What about Sentinel?"

"Tell you what..." Sam turned to Ironhide. "You take me where I need to go and I will fill you in."

Ironhide regarded the young human male before him as if deciding whether he should or not before with a nod he transformed into his black Topkick form and opened the driver side door for Sam. He climbed in and Ironhide made his way to the main gate. As they got closer the guard at the gate saw it was Sam in the driver's seat and brought the gate up so they could pass.

As the black Topkick disappeared down the deserted road they did not hear the guard murmur to himself. "Huh…that looked like Ironhide."

* * *

><p>A black GMC Topkick made its way through the city to what had now been termed by the military as <em>"Ground Zero"<em> Inside a young man seemed to be talking to himself as he drove down the road. Though his hands were not on the steering wheel but on a glowing object in his lap making it seem like the truck was driving itself. But that was not possible right? The male seemed to be filling in the truck on what had happened and you could feel the horror emanating from the mass of black metal almost making the truck seem alive.

Finally the young man's tale came to an end and silence descended inside the truck. Ironhide looked around at all the destruction and shivered on his wheels upon seeing the clothes strewn around in some kind of order, knowing now they had not been abandoned as he first thought but there had been fleeing people inside them before their organic tissue had been vaporized by the Decepticons weapons on the crafts.

"I am sorry Samuel." Sam blinked at Ironhide using his full name. With him it was usually Sam or boy.

"For what?"

"For all this."

"Not your fault Hide." Sam patted the trucks dashboard "Ah, here we are."

The black Topkick pulled over in a ruined intersection and waited for Sam to get out before he transformed. He looked around seeing it covered in ash and bits of metal.

"Why here?" He asked looking down and watching Sam hold up the Matrix.

"I nearly lost Bumblebee here. We did lose Wheeljack and a few of the others." He spoke as if he wasn't quite there.

Ironhide looked round properly and finally saw some mech remains in amongst the rubble. But then a bright flash of the Matrix made the parts quiver before they rushed towards each other. The parts click and clanged as they impacted to make three compete mechs. Each of their systems powered up and optics flickered to life before turning to Ironhide.

"I'm alive? But how? What?" Wheeljack rambled, behind him Hound and Cliffjumper looked just as confused. With Mirage shaking his head to clear it as he walked up.

"Hide?" Hound gasped. "We saw Sentinel offline you! How?"

"Same way as you my friends. The boy." Ironhide looked at Sam with pride that turned to concern as he saw the young boy on his knees, forehead to the ground and breathing hard. The ash of those fallen swirling around him "Samuel?"

"I'm ok Hide, just tired."

"Come on you scrapheaps. Let's go home and show the others the good news. I will fill you in on the way back to base" Ironhide transformed once again and rolled gently up to Sam "Sam?"

Sam climbed slowly into the black Topkick with an exhausted sigh though he gave a brief smile as he felt the seat squeeze him gently like a hug. He closed his eyes as he felt the truck pull away into the morning the sky becoming lighter by the moment. Ironhide sent the others a package of all that had happened in Cybertronian, transferring data and information a lot quicker than if he just told them in English. He felt the others then do as he did, searching the internet at fox news, CNN and YouTube to find any information and video of what had happened after they had been offlined.

As they arrived back at the Nest base dawn was breaking over the horizon and as Sam opened his eyes he smiled as he saw Bumblebee at the main gate. Arms waving around as he seemed to be berating the gate guard. Obviously Sam must have been missed.

"Quiet down sparkling. He's ok." Ironhide shouted as they drew up. The others transformed behind hide while Sam slowly got out.

"Good to see you Bumblebee." Wheeljack exclaimed, hugging the yellow Autobot as Ironhide was the last to transform.

Bumblebee beeped and squeaked in confusion and happiness to see them all alive and soon they were all around each other, hugging and patting on the back glad to know they all lived. The sounds caused the other Autobots near the front of the hanger to hear and come out, soon all joined in with shouts of "Hide's alive!" and "You scrapheap you should be slag!"

Sam smiled, happy they were all reunited. He walked quietly into the base leaving the Autobots to catch up. As he walked down the hallways he saw Lenox and Epps running towards him

"Hey kid. Where have you been?" they looked behind Sam at all the noise they could hear "and what is all the noise about?" Epps finished

"Go outside and see for yourself" Sam replied with a huge smile. He continued on leaving the two confused Nest soldiers behind.

Though he did hear Lenox yell, "Ironhide? You slagging toaster! What the hell?"

Sam entered the medical bay once again and whistled to see Optimus prime gleaming in the artificial light. Ratchet had outdone himself as Optimus was looking good as new. No scratches could be seen or buckled plating. His paint was pristine and gleaming. Chrome pipes reflected the light as Sam walked closer.

"Samuel! Where did you go? Bumblebee has been frantic with worry."

"I had something I needed to do. You have out done yourself Ratchet, he looks good as new." Sam walked back up to the gantry to be level with the medic.

"I am not a medic for nothing Samuel. But come here, you look ill." Ratchet took in the boys paleness and seeing all the dirt on his clothes that had been clean when he last saw him.

"Don't worry about me Ratchet. There is a surprise outside. I think some mechs might need your attention."

"What? Is it the twins?"

"Maybe." Sam smirked knowing he had distracted the medic from himself.

"Stupid scrapheaps. They will critically damage themselves changing a light bulb." Ratchet grumbled as he stormed out of the bay to the hanger entrance. Sam laughed loudly at the image that sentence created. Twins changing a light bulb, that would amuse him for days.

With a sigh of exhaustion Sam laid down on the gantry, the Matrix leaving his hand to float before him. He willed it to return to Optimus and it floated over briefly to stop before the red and blue mech's chest before it flared almost in anger.

"Not his fault. He didn't know Sentinel would betray us and become fallen." Sam whispered his eyes slowly closing.

The Matrix swirled round them both before engulfing them in blue light.

The last thing he heard was a loud thud and one of the twins exclaiming "Wow, Ratchet restarted!"

Seems the medic had fainted.

* * *

><p>AN hahaha so much for a one shot. So next we will get Optimus reaction and what is the Matrix's true motive? I decided to keep Hound and Cliffjumper in even if they were not in the movie as pointed out. Also been pointed out the twins die in the book, but I haven't read the book so blah.


	2. Chapter 2: A Spark of Hope

**A/N: Blimy, who knew getting a beta reader for this fic would be so hard. Alas as of yet I have no beta reader so mistakes are all mine. Had a few say they would but then never get back to me and i don't want to keep you all hanging. So if you can stand the mistakes read on :) **

**Thank you all for your wonderful Reviews. I am glad I can keep my fellow Transformers fans entertained. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Optimus's optics blinked then narrowed at the brightness that surrounded him. Slowly he could see the swirling filaments of light in an all too blue sky, to the side reaching from the ground to above his head were rock formations. They looked like great claws reaching up ready to close over his form or maybe to grasp at the light he could see in the distance. He suddenly realized where he was, he had been here before. It was the gateway to the Well of Sparks and the domain of the Dynasty of Primes. When he had died before he was brought here and spoke at length to his brother Primes. They had told him that he had done well and that he was to be the guardian of the Matrix. He had asked if they were going to send him back to the others, he feared for his comrades and he feared for the boy. Earth was at the brink of destruction and he was not there to help.

The Primes had just smiled and told him to wait; one of promise would come for him. So Optimus had sat to one side of the rock formations and waited as the sky swirled and pulsed, the light in the distance not sun but the last gate all would have to cross. Then the place had flashed and saw another arrive. Optimus had almost cried out in shock when he saw it was Sam, his spark had plummeted at the thought the boy was dead, even from here he could see the bandage on the boys hand and all the damage to his torso, but then the primes had spoken and Optimus was shocked to silence. They told the boy he was worthy of the Matrix, that he had proven his worth and sent him to help Optimus.

The he had woken, bright light and explosions his welcome. He tried to sit up with a groan and saw Sam standing there, smiling brightly and his awe of the boy was in his voice as he spoke. "You came back for me boy."

Looking around the Plain of Primes now he couldn't see them and wondered where his ancient brothers could be.

"They are hiding here somewhere." A voice spoke as the sky pulsed almost in displeasure at the word _hiding._

Optimus snapped his head round to see Sam sitting on one of the jutting rocks, one leg swinging back and forth like he had all the time in the world. As Sam regarded the Autobot leader lying on the ground Optimus thought his gaze looked wiser beyond his years.

"Sam?" Optimus asked as he got up from lying on the floor to walk over to him.

"Hello Optimus."

"Have we both been offlined?" Optimus looked stricken as the voiced this conclusion, thinking something must have happened. Last he remembered as Ratchet placing him in forced recharge as he repaired the damage.

"No. Seems the Dynasty wants a word with us. Though as I said they seem to be hiding at the moment" Sam replied.

"We are not hiding brother." The light on the horizon grew brighter and from it walked the Dynasty of Primes in all their glory.

"You were so hiding." Sam laughed, he rolled his eyes as he felt the glare of their optics turn on him then he seemed to jump at something "Wait...Brother?"

"Brothers." Optimus spoke, going to one knee before them.

"You have disappointed us Optimus." The Prime in the centre spoke, he was the tallest and seemed to be the one in charge or at least the one chosen to speak most of the time.

"I know. I should have seen what Sentinel was going to do. My feelings for my former teacher blinded me to his actions"

"You handed over the Matrix of Leadership to him without thought. It was given to you to protect." All eyes were on Optimus and Sam growled low in his throat as he watched the Leader of the Autobots and his friend seemingly shrink before his eyes.

"Oh give it a rest!" Sam shouted "You didn't know your own brother would become fallen. Do not belittle Optimus for making a mistake you yourselves made!" Sam glared at them as the Primes looked away abashed by his words. "And while I have your attention. Brother?"

"You are a Prime Samuel. We have watched you for a long time. The Matrix decreed it so, if you do not believe us just look to your right arm." All, including Optimus looked at Sam as he lifted the sleeve on the right arm and gasped at what he saw there.

Marring his human skin like liquid mercury was a Cybertronian glyph, a glyph he and Optimus knew all too well. The Mark of a Prime. Sam turned to look at Optimus, seeing the same glyph on his plate and turned his eyes to his optics in shock.

"But I can't be a Prime. I am human...I am just Sam, just Sam." He babbled as he looked back to his arm, poking the mark with his finger expecting the liquid metal mark to come off on his fingers.

"To you, you are just Sam. To us and fellow children of Cybertron you are hope. Do not think all you have achieved is insignificant." One of the other Primes replied.

"I can't…Optimus is a Prime. I am no leader, I can't be what you say." Sam looked devastated, looking to Optimus for help.

Optimus got to his feet and walked over to Sam. He picked the boy up and held him gently to his chest plates as if comforting a sparkling. He could feel Sam quivering and his spark ached for the boy so much that without realizing it his spark began to reach out as if reaching out to a spark brother or spark mate.

Optimus had never really had a spark brother though connections like it were made on the battlefield and between trusted friends. He had been an orphan, an oddity among his kind with the Prime glyph stamped on his helm. Only a few had gotten close to him and meant it and not been in awe of his Prime status but being his friend because he was Optimus. Jazz had become a spark brother as had Megatron once upon a time. He had felt like his spark was being ripped from his chest when Megatron had betrayed them and cut the bond to his spark. It had only been Jazz's link that had enabled Optimus to keep functioning as the world fell apart and the war started, even though it felt like he was leaking energon from his spark. After Jazz had been offlined he had secluded himself not daring to expose his spark to such pain again. True Ironhide and Ratchet were now so close to Optimus he would have spark bonded with them ages ago but the fear of the pain kept him from doing so.

Bumblebee was a little different. With him being the youngest he was treated like the child. Though he was far from it and could certainly look after himself. All the mechs in the Autobots on Earth had a little soft spot for the scout. He knew Bumblebee looked to him as a leader but more than that as almost a father figure also. Bumblebee treated Sam like a twin brother most of the time, both of them getting to mischief at the same time, pulling pranks on Ironhide and Ratchet. The less said about Ironhide's Pink Incident the better.

Optimus had been alone for a long time before spark bonding with Megatron and Jazz. Where most had their creators' link from activation he had not. He had reveled in the feeling, knowing the other was there, knowing if they were ok or laughing with him. Emotions flowing freely over the bonds. Having lost it in the war he thought he was better without such bonds, could be a better leader. But now to think he could have this link again and to a fellow prime no less his spark was singing desperate for the link. It reached out of its own accord and suddenly a touch, gentle but oh so afraid reached it. The burning light that was a human life, so bright and hot it warmed Optimus to his core.

"Optimus?" Sam spoke, eyes wide in awe and terror as he perceived Optimus. The Prime hid his fear now that Sam would reject this and shame that he had almost spark bonded them without asking. And the wonder at how they could spark bond at all given Sam didn't have an actual spark.

"It will be alright boy."

"You are a Prime Samuel, our brother and holder of the All-spark. Now that Cybertron has fallen you will have to give those left a future. Optimus Prime, you will be the guardian of the Matrix. You Samuel Prime will be its steward." The Primes decreed.

"Steward?" Sam asked, turning in Optimus's grasp to look at his brothers.

"You will be able to hear the will of the Allspark and with the use of the Matrix…you will create new sparklings."

Any other time Sam might have found it amusing knowing that both he and Optimus had matching jaw dropped looks on their faces. He would make new Autobots? How was that even possible?

"It is time for you to return Optimus. Samuel has a gift waiting for you." the light flared until everything went white.

888888888888888888888888888

* * *

><p>Optimus felt his systems booting up from recharge as he woke. The first thing he registered was sound. He could hear yells and laughter, metal banging against metal mixed with swearing. All this and footsteps as those making the sound came closer.<p>

"I did not restart!" That was Ratchet. Causing Optimus to raise an eye ridge at his vehement statement.

"'Fraid you did big guy." The sounded like sergeant Epps mixed with laughter from Colonel Lennox.

"Isn't it time for your medical?" This comment from Ratchet was met with sniggers from mech vocals.

"We saw nothing!" Epps and Lennox shouted back at the same time then they were both rushing round the corner of the med bay, trying to escape the wrath of Ratchet, upon seeing Optimus awake they both stopped and smiled up at the Autobot leader.

"Hey Optimus. How you feeling?" The Colonel asked.

"You had us worried big Buddha" Epps added.

"I am well. I am glad to see you have recovered also."

"Yo, boss man! You won't believe who is here." Mudflap yelled as he entered.

"For shaw bro, he won't believe it" Skids added.

"I just said that you bucket head!"

"Don't call me a bucket head you frying pan!"

Before the twins could start a fight, Optimus looked on with wide optics as Ironhide walked in and grabbed the twins. He smashed them together with a growl before throwing them out of sight into the hanger. "Don't you dare come back in here until you need repairing!"

"You do realize that will be sooner rather than later right?" Hound's voice spoke over the now complaining twins.

Optimus didn't think his optics could get any wider; he was wrong as Hound joined them followed by Wheeljack and Mirage. They were all alive!

"Ironhide? How in the name of Primus?" Optimus asked in awe. The black mech had been turned to rust, he had seen it with his own optics.

"Prime." They clasped forearms before embracing with joyful laughter. "It was the boy. He brought me back then the others. He controlled the Matrix."

"It's unbelievable Prime." Ratchet exclaimed.

"It is my old friend but doesn't make it less true." Optimus placed his right hand over his chest, feeling the Matrix was once more back in his chest housing.

Optimus would have continued on but a shocked electronic squeal from Bumblebee stopped him in his tracks. They all turned to see the yellow scout looking at a spot on the gantry. His door wings were flapping in panic as he played a clip from his speakers at full volume.

"Medic! He's dead Jim!"

Ratchet literally vaulted over the medical chair to rush over to the boy as Optimus's spark skipped. Lennox and Epps rushed up the steps to get to Sam's side as Ironhide moved over also. Ironhide's optics wide in the same way as Bumblebee's though he was trying to be calm as he placed a hand on the young scout's shoulder in comfort. Optimus looked over at Ratchet as the medic ran a scan over the prone body. Sam looked as though he was asleep on his side facing where Optimus had been in recharge in the chair. The Medic growled, pushing the others out of the way as he reached to pick Sam up. Ratchet became more gruff and annoyed when he was worried and he had nearly pushed Ironhide and Bumblebee across the hanger to get to the boy. He laid Sam on the centre of the chair and the system reconfigured, transforming the chair to a large metal slab with Sam at its centre.

"Ratchet?"

"Shut up and get out!"

"What's up doc?" Bee asked with a bugs Bunny sound clip.

"I said get out!" The medic roared.

Mirage, Hound, Epps and a few of the others back peddled out seeing the fury in the medic. Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Lennox did not move. Optimus stayed quiet, he was worried but he was sure the Matrix had something to do with this. But for Sam to stop breathing and from looking at the boy he could detect no heartbeat though his scanners were not as refined in that area as Ratchets.

"Ratchet, will the boy be ok?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know you toaster! He has no heartbeat and is not breathing! He should be dead but I am seeing brain activity! Now stop asking questions and get out!" Ratchet physically started to push them out of his domain.

Bumblebee was going to argue and stay but Optimus shook his head and placed a hand on the mechs shoulder leading him out. He could feel Bumblebee sag beneath his hand and begin to whine.

"Don't worry young one. He will be alright." He stroked Bumblebees door wing like comforting a sparkling.

"How can you be sure Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"I think the Matrix has something to do with it. I can't believe they would end his life now."

Ironhide looked towards the medic wing they had just left. The boy could not leave them now, he just couldn't. Was the price to bring them all back the boy's life? If that was the case then they could have it back if Sam would live.

"Ironhide, give me a report. What happened with Sam and the Matrix?"

Ironhide sent Optimus the information complete with the video from his optics of Sam using the matrix to reform Wheeljack and the others. All the while Bumblebee was whining at the direction where Sam was. They all waited to see what news Ratchet would bring.

8888888888888888

* * *

><p>Ratchet ran scan after scan, trying to find a reason why the boy was not breathing and why his heart was not beating. He had injected pure adrenaline right into the heart then sent the nanites in to repair any damage to try and get the boy's heart pumping again. But the nanites were reporting back that there was no damage to the heart…it just wasn't working. The curious thing was his other organs were fine. They should be shutting down and degrading from oxygen starvation and lack of blood flow but they were fine. It was like his whole body was in some kind of stasis lock.<p>

"Come on Samuel. You have taxed my systems enough today." Ratchet sighed as he leaned against the now flat table that Sam was on. "I'll never live it down that you made me restart. No one has done that to me you do release?"

Sam didn't make a move or any indication that he was listening, he just stayed still and lifeless as a wax figure. Ratchet looked at the screens again but they told the same story that he was functioning except he wasn't breathing and was not responding. He glanced down when a flash of silver caught his optic and gently lifting up the right sleeve of Sam's black T-shirt he gasped seeing the Prime glyph. It was shining and seemed to be flowing like it was liquid mercury as if Ratchet touched it; it would be dripping from the appendage.

"By Primus! If you don't wake up now Sam and tell me what is going on I will slagging give you a full medical!"

"You don't need to shout Ratch." Sam replied, his voice full of sleep.

"Oh thank the Allspark. What are you doing to us boy?" The medic asked in a voice full of relief and compassion and not in his normal gruff manner.

"Doing? Nothing Ratch. The primes wanted a word with me and Optimus." Sam felt his eyes growing heavy again. He was so tired.

"How do you feel Samuel?"

"Tired. Chest feels funny but mainly tired. Can I go to sleep Ratch?" Sam didn't even realize he was using the nickname the other humans hand been calling Ratchet, nor had he noticed that the medic hadn't threatened an internal exam if he was called that, like he had all the others that had said it in his hearing.

"Yes boy. Go to sleep."

As Sam's eyes closed and his breathing evened out to slumber, Ratchet focused the table to scan the boy's chest area. What it found should not be possible but the medic had given up on being surprised after the events of today. He walked out to tell the others they boy was ok and to give Prime a piece of his mind. Behind him on the screen in large letters mixed with Cybertronian was.

"SPARK SIGNAL DETECTED" and showed a pulsing spark in the centre of the boys heart.

8888888888888

* * *

><p>Bumblebee nearly tackled the medic as he walked into view. The yellow scout was chirping and beeping, almost sounding like a modem as he asked a multitude of questions in Cybertronian. He was acting like a worried child asking a million things at once.<p>

"Yes Bumblebee, Sam will be fine. Yes you can go and see him. No you may not wake him and what caused it was the spark in his chest. Happy? Good...I need a drink."

Ratchet walked over where they stored all the barrels of fuel for the various vehicles of the base. He picked up a barrel of high grade fuel and started to drink the contents, it wasn't as good as energon but it gave a little boost to tired systems. While he did this the yellow scout shot from the area to go and see Sam, while the others looked at the medic with wide optics.

"The boy has a spark? How can this be?" Mirage asked what everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know." Ratchet replied before turning to glare at Optimus. "Something you neglected to tell me Optimus?"

"Samuel is a Prime." Optimus sighed as all heads whipped to him.

"I thought as much with the appearance of the Prime glyph on his body. But the addition of a spark?" Heads swiveled back to Ratchet as he spoke.

"The Dynasty of Primes must have given him a spark" Heads swiveled once more.

"Scrap it Prime! He is human, do you have any idea what that could do to the boy?" Ratchet shouted while idly wondering if the others were getting whiplash.

"No I don't know what it will do to him."

"Good! Because I don't know either!" Ratchet interrupted Prime with a bellow of rage, pushing his face right in that of the Autobots leaders. The others gasped. None had seen Ratchet this mad at Optimus before. No one was going to step into this argument.

"They won't harm him old friend. They are making him ready for something. I don't agree with them for changing him in such a way if Samuel did not give permission to do so." Optimus thought back to Sam's reaction to being a Prime and wondered if his brothers had told the boy what they were doing to his body.

"Is he really a Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. His is a Prime and my brother." Optimus smiled as the truth sunk in and reaching out with his spark he could feel Sam on the edge of his perception.

"I think someone might need to tell Carly something. She'll be waking to find Sam missing." Lennox spoke up as he digested all he had heard.

"We will deal with that when she wakes. You must keep secret that Samuel is a Prime for now. He must come to understand it as we will have to do the same. It must be kept between all us here for the boy's safety."

"As you wish Prime." Ironhide answered for them all as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's enough excitement for one day. I am going to recharge. You lot do not damage yourselves in the meantime." Ratchet grumbled as he walked back to the med wing.

"Optimus. We have a meeting with the UN and the sectary of defense. We had better get ready" Lennox spoke up.

"Yes. Let us de-brief on the events in the city. There is much I wish to hear." Optimus turned and began to walk to the briefing platform, the others following so they could fill each other in on what had happened.

88888888888888888888888888

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stood looking over the sleeping form of Sam. The yellow mech was so angry at himself for leaving Sam as he had. Originally it had been to get Wheeljack's upgrades in his alt form so he would be able to fire weapon while he was in car mode. But then Lennox had asked him to step in to help train the NEST men in how to take down a Decepticon. Before he knew it he was going on covert ops and Sam had finished collaged and moved out of his parent's home.<p>

He hadn't been there when Sam needed him the most, when Mikeala had left him. Bumblebee had only found out after when returning from a mission, Lennox had seen Sam out in town when he had been shopping with his wife and young child. Lennox had told him Sam had looked awful, half there and looking lost. Mrs. Lennox had taken the boy under her wing and talked to him about it, calming the young boy down and making him see his life wasn't over though his heart was still broken. Sam often visited Will's wife now when the Major was away, helping her with the house and little Annabelle. By the time Bumblebee had heard of the initial devastation of Sam over Mikeala, he had been too scared to go back. Bumblebee had faced down Megatron...but was afraid Sam would hate him for not being there so he had stayed away. But he vowed not to leave the boy again. Sam had always believed in him, in every battle and now the yellow mech would do the same for him. He would help him in any way he could. With that thought firmly in his mind Bumblebee stood to wait for his friend and brother to wake. Together they could take on anything in the universe.

* * *

><p>AN; yay that is chapter 2 done. Halfway through chapter 3 and hoping to update at least once a week. Next chapter might be slow but of course it is needed. Can't overload you all on angsty excitement. :P


	3. Chapter 3: What the future holds

**A/N** I am sooo sorry for how long you guys had to wait for an update. My life went a bit hectic, my work moved to a bigger store and so life was work, work, and work. I have felt rather depressed lately so where as the idea and chapters are all planned out in my mind, I had no will to write them. I will try not to make you wait so long for the next update. But be aware I work in a Toy Store, and up to Xmas it is going to be mad.

Chapter is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If anyone wishes to beta it please feel free :)

Chapter 3

Carly woke to find herself alone in the room. She looked around to see if there was any sign of Sam but upon seeing that the clothes which had been on the chair before, only one set remained. Rising from the bed Carly went to the little bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed in the female size of combat trousers and black t-shirt. Placing her hair up in a ponytail, she walked out of the room and towards the Autobot area of the base, halfway there she saw Chief Master Sergeant Epps walking towards her.

"Epps. Have you seen Sam?" She asked as he came closer, he stopped talking to the young soldier that was walking beside him to regard her.

"Hey Carly. Yeah, he is..um...asleep in the mech med bay." He answered with a slight pause.

"Med bay? Why? What happened?" Is he ok?" Carly asked in a rush, her voice almost frantic.

"Calm down, he's fine" Epps felt a little like he was lying when he said that "he woke up and went to see Ratchet as the others were asleep. Seems he fell asleep watching Ratchet repair Optimus." _Not resurrecting Autobots and gaining a spark_ his mind decided to add.

"oh. Thanks Epps." She kissed the black solider on his cheek before turning towards the hanger that housed the Autobots and their med bay.

Epps watched her go and wondered how she would react to the truth when she heard it. They had all grown protective of Carly after her brother's death and were happy when Carly had become an item with Sam. The team has rallied around when they had heard about Mikaela leaving Sam, they had dragged Sam out on a lad's night to try and cheer him up. Carly's brother had shown Sam a picture of his sister and making a point of telling Sam that she was single.

Sam and Carly had just begun going out when her brother had been killed while cleaning up some Decepticons. Carly had wanted nothing more to do with the team after that and had taken Sam with her to some degree. Though they all thought it was more of the fact that Bumblebee was always doing missions and coming across like he wanted nothing more to do with Sam. They all knew it wasn't the case but unfortunately it had seemed Sam had not.

Epps wondered what the future would hold for Sam. The boy had to be either insane or brave when he headed into ground zero on his own to find Carly The fact that this young boy, just on the cusp of being a man had showed up all the battle hardened men with them, said much of Sam's heart. With a shake of his head Epps continued down the corridor back to his men. Yes his men. After all he had done in ground zero, Epps had come to realise that he belonged with Nest. It was the one place he could do the most good and now no one in government would walk all over them.

He entered the barracks with a smile on his lips

"Alright you slackers! We have a base to clean up"

* * *

><p>Optimus and Lieutenant Colonel Lennox stood before the big plasma screens that showed the secretary of defence. They had been filling him in on everything that had transpired over the last few days. Humanity was on the cusp of a new age, no one could deny the existence of the Transformers. Optimus almost smiled at the name the humans had given their race. "Transformers" The name had spread after one human had spoken of their experience in ground zero. He replayed the news report briefly behind his optics.<p>

"_What did the car do?" The reporter asked_

_It transformed into a big robot and started shooting; they all must be some kind of...Of Transformers." The man spoke, eyes wide in panic_

"_Thank you sir. There you have it Julia. Just what are these robots? These transformers? And just who makes them? This is Rachel White for Fox News. Back to you Julia"_

Optimus stopped the playback as Lieutenant Colonel Lennox continued his report.

"With the help of Sam Witwicky. We took down the pillars and planet Cybertron was halted"

"That Witwikaty boy gets around" the secretary of defence spoke General Morshower was beside him.

"That he does Sir"

"And the planet Cybertron?" the Secretary directed this question to Optimus

"The resulting feedback of energy from destroying the pillars caused in turn the destruction of Cybertron" Optimus's optics dimmed as he recounted the loss of his home world.

"I am sorry for your loss" The secretary spoke in a quiet tone showing his true sadness at the loss the autobots had suffered.

"Thank you Mr. Secretary"

"What of the remains of Megatron?"

"They have been collected with those of Sentinel and placed in storage" Lennox spoke for Optimus as he knew the loss of Sentinel still pained the Autobot leader.

"the president does not want a replay of what happened. He does not want to take the chance that Megatron will be reactivated. We are setting aside a shuttle to send the remains into space and out of the system of earth. Would you agree to this Optimus?" the Secratary asked

"If that is what you feel will make your homeworld safe then we will comply with the request. I will make arrangements for Ironhide to load the remains and set an effective course away from this solar system." Optimus looked to Ironhide who nodded in confermation.

"The rebuild of the city is underway but it will not be easy, after the scale of death witnessed over the last few days people will want someone to blame. The future will not be an easy one. We have decided to move you back to Diego Garcia were you are safe from the firing line of the public. At least for the time being""

"Very well, I will have my team get ready to pack up"

"Now that your existence is widely known, you will need a liaison. Perhaps Lieutenant Colonel Lennox?"

"Oh hell no! No way...Sir" Lennox gave a vehement objection to which Optimus smiled "not that I wouldn't big guy, but let's face it. I am as diplomatic as a brick"

"I agree Major. It would, as you say. Drive you up the wall" Someone snorted in the background. Lennox thought it was Ironhide. He could see General  
>Morshower trying to hide a smile.<p>

"Then do you have any suggestions?"

"I would like to suggest the boy" Optimus spoke in a tone of utter belief that there could be no other. The Secretary of defence regarded the red and blue mech more closely. Just how did the Witwicky boy gain so much trust from the Autobots?

"He is young. Not to mention he has no experience with military protocol and political movements" The secretary voiced his concerns over letting an unknown speak on behalf of the Autobots. Surely it would be better to have someone who was at least trained in the basics of being an ambassador.

"Samuel may be young but he has gone through more in these last few years than some of your soldiers go through a life time. Furthermore his inexperience may be his greatest asset, for who on your earth is trained to act as a liaison to aliens on your planet?"

"He has a point Sir" General Morshower spoke up

"Do you agree with his recommendation?" the Secretary turned to Morshower.

"I do, if only that he has the backing of Optimus and Lieutenant Colonel Lennox." the Genral replied

"Very well. If he agrees he will have to go through some basic training if he wants to be attached to Nest"

"Agreed" Lennox nodded

"The amount of trouble he gets in...OOf" The secretary chose to ignore the comment from outside the screen and Lennox swift jerk that he knew was a leg kicking out at the unseen voice.

"Let me know ASAP. The world is about to change gentlemen. Hold onto your hats." With that the Secretary and the Genral signed off, the Nest logo swirled on the screen as the screensaver kicked in.

"Well, wonder how the kid will react to this?" Will asked as he turned to look at Optimus, the gantry he was upon making him almost level with the Autobot leader.

"He'll prob freak out for half an hour and then jump for it" Epps spoke from the side

"More than likely" Will replied.

"I think you might be surprised by his reaction" Optimus with a knowing look in his optics

"Well if he steps up, nothing will be the same for him" Lennox sighed as he began to walk down the gantry steps.

"That may be true, but Samuel will be a perfect bridge between our two races" Optimus said this with such conviction it was almost as if he knew the future.

"Well come on, let's go and see if the kid is awake so we can tell him the good news"

Let me get my phone first so I can upload his freaked out face on YouTube...ow! Will you stop abusing me?" Epps yelled as Lennox had whacked him on the back of the head

"Not until you start acting like a normal person"

"Good luck with that" Optimus smiled at the two humans

"Did he just?"

"Yeah...he did,,,you got owned" Lennox laughed as he turned from the shocked Epps who was looking between Optimus and himself before catching up.

* * *

><p>Carly arrived at the Autobot med bay to see Bumblebee overlooking a metal platform. He chirped when he saw her and crouched down to eye level to make her feel more comfortable as she spoke to him.<p>

"Hey Bee. Sam up there?"

"You betcha" The yellow scout nodded.

"Give me a lift?"

Bee nodded again then held out his hand so she could het on. Once she was safely in the centre of his palm, he lifted her with such gentle movements that you wouldn't think a giant mech capable of. He brought her to the top of the metal table and waited for her to step off before resuming his self appointed watch of Sam.

She kneeled beside Sam and was surprised to feel warmth seeping through her trousers from the metal of the table. Placing her hand on the smooth surface she found in warm to the touch as if it was heated. Carly reached to caress Sam's cheek and enjoyed the quiet moment of watching him sleep

"Sam" She called softly, leaning down to kiss him softly on his lips "time to wake up hero"

Sam began to stir, his eyes fluttering as he dragged himself out of his slumber, his eyes slowly focused on her face and she smiled as he locked eyes with her

"Morning beautiful." Sam leaned forward to give Carly a lazy kiss.

"Was waking up next to me not as appealing as waking up on Ratchets repair bay?" She asked in a mock upset tone

"It's still waking up beside you beautiful" Sam gave his cheeky smile to which Carly could only laugh.

"You have me there Sam. So why did you go for a walk?"

"Something woke me, was calling me actually. Seems the Matrix had a little job for me. Well it turns out not so little actually." Sam scratched his chest where he knew the spark now resided.

"You mean like in Egypt? With that whole thing involving the Fallen?"

"Yes. Seems I now have a permanent bond with the Matrix and Optimus."

"So what does this mean for you?" Carly asked, face showing her concern.

"I am not a hundred percent sure, but I am going to be a permanent fixture with the Autobots. I will be able to control the Matrix to a certain degree." He continued

"In what way?"

From what the Dynasty of Primes say, I will be able to create new sparkling. Young cybertronians"

Carly looked on wide eyed at this. He would be able to create new mechs? What did this mean for them both?

"To do this Carly they have given me a Spark" Sam took her hands in his as he looked in her eyes "I am telling you all this because you need to know. I love you and want to be with you, but I am changed and it would be unfair for you not to know. Mikaela couldn't handle everything after the fallen and the Allspark in my head"

Carly listened, her mind a whirl as she thought on this. It was true that the all spark was always in his mind. He would often be filling notepads with Cybertronian script. She had heard Mikaela had gotten a little freaked by this. She could deal with giant alien robots but the thought of alien stuff inside her boyfriend's brain was too much. Carly focused back on Sam as he continued to speak.

"Carly I have a Spark, an Autobot spark in my chest. I don't know what it will do to me fully because the Primes are keeping this close to their chest. I don't think they even fully know. I won't suddenly become a mech overnight but you need to know, you deserve to know" Sam's eyes pleaded with her to stay. To not run but also held the resignation if she did.

She smiled and cupped his cheek. She knew now she would have no other, and no matter what happened to his she would be by his side. It was true he had hanged; even now his manor was less of the bumbling young man and more of a man who knew he had a lot to live up to. He was more self assured and confident. True the goofiness was still there but it was now tempered with knowledge from beyond the stars.

"I don't know what the future holds Sam, but let's work it out together"

Sam's smile was blinding before he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss that showed how much those words meant to him, that she did not now fear him. Carly melted into him as she enjoyed the kiss but both stopped as an embarrassed electronic tweet sounded. Bee had his protective face armour down hiding his optic though he was suing a finger on his right hand to lift the right plate to peek out from. As they looked at him with a smile he lowered it as if saying _"Stop looking at me" _Both Sam and Carly laughed at Bee's antics, to think a giant mech could get embarrassed over that.

"Hey Bee. You big baby?" Sam laughed as he stood up.

"Shaddap" a sound clip played as bee turned back, though his door wings were perked up showing he was laughing and happy.

"You miss me?"

"Sure did partner" that sounded like John Wayne

"Give us a lift. I am starving"

With a happy electronic beep the yellow mech lifted the two humans from the table and placed them on the ground before turning into his car mode. Once they were both safely inside Bee tore out of the hanger heading for the mess hall a little way over. It was hardly worth driving but Sam knew Bee needed to do it. Bee Pulled up and let them out before transforming back. He gave them a wave

"See you around. Report to star fleet" Came over his radio

"Okay bee. Say hi to Optimus for me"

Bumble Bee gave an affirmative beep before walking back to the hanger again. No doubt to report to Optimus that he was Awake. Little did they know he already knew.

Sam and Carly entered the mess hall hand in hand, weaving between the metal picnic tables to the counter at the rear. Grabbing trays they heaped them with food, both not able to remember when they had eaten last. Once they had enough they made their way to a quiet table in the corner away from everyone else. Talking while they ate in quiet whispers they discussed what they were going to do next. Both agreed to join NEST. Sam said the primes thought he should be trained to protect himself so he had decided to ask major Lennox to send him to NEST's version of basic training.

Carly gave a surprising revelation that she might ask Ratchet to train her in helping to repair wounded Autobots., which Sam backed whole heartedly. The conversation turned to Sam once the mess hall became almost deserted to ensure they were not overheard. He told her of what he had done with the Matrix to bring Ironhide, wheeljack and the others back. Told her of its limits, that he could only bring a mech back once. The Primes had told him that there was a limit to all things and everything must die Organic and mech life alike.

He told her of how his Spark would help him connect to the Matrix and other powers the primes said he had to discover for himself. Sam admitted he was scared of what was to come, of what was happening to him but he was done with running. He also admitted that he was now a Prime.

"You are a Prime? But how?"

"I don't fully understand it myself. Only primes can wield the matrix and because I can, that makes me a Prime. There are other factors as well. The Dynasty of Primes are keeping some cards close to their chests. The way they make is sound as if I was always destined for this as if they saw it coming before I even existed." Sam looked confused at this

"So what does it mean being a Prime?"

"Well one we know is that I can wield the Matrix. I will also be able to command the Autobots, seems all Autobots had a basic code wired into them. With the language of the Primes I can order them..Though I would rather I didn't"

"You mean control them?"

"In a way. If I commanded them to kneel they would have to, but they may not like it. It's hard to explain but it is what makes Optimus so powerful. It's his voice though he never commands anything and never uses the base language from what I have seen. That not to Say Optimus is only followed because he controls them. Because he doesn't. You will notice he always makes his commands at the choice of those he is issuing them to."

"Wow"

"Yeah. As I said I don't plan to use the language unless there is no other choice because it would be like taking their free will." Sam leaned back against the wall behind him with a sigh.

"Does that mean you can command Optimus?"

"Lord no, we are brothers. That was why there were originally seven primes. To keep balance." Sam laughed at the thought of commanding Optimus.

"Brothers?"

"Ah, yes. All primes are brother to one another. They have a connection to one another." Sam looked slightly sheepish and Carly raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of connection?"

"Well...we can kinda feel each other. Our feelings, moods...and well...talk to each other in our heads.."

"What?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It's slightly weak at the moment as it's new. But the Primes said it will get stronger. He can't read my mind we can only send thoughts directed at the other. So he can't just wander in and rummage around."

Carly just looked at him

"Still Okay?"

"Yeah...yeah still Okay. Just a lot to take in" Carly breathed then smiled at Sam

"I know what you mean"

They were interrupted from their conversation by both Lennox and Epps walking into the Mess Hall. The two paused a moment before spotting Sam and Carly sitting at the corner.

"There you two are. Ratchet is nearly blowing a gasket that you have left med bay without him checking you over" Lennox clapped Sam on the shoulder before sitting opposite the couple beside Epps.

"Gah. I have had enough of being poked and prodded" Sam groaned as he banged his head on the table.

"Baby!" Carly whispered to him to which he just groaned.

"Seems you are wanted. Big Budda wants a word" Epps finally spoke, a big grin crossing his face.

"I know, but he told me to get something to eat first." Sam replied raising his head from the table.

"What do you mean? We only just finished the meeting with the Secretary of Defence. Then Bee came in and told us you had woken up. Optimus hasn't had time to speak to you." Lennox had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Sam just smiled and tapped the side of his head. Epps looked at him a moment before pulling a face "that's damn right freaky"

"Come on let's see what he wants" Sam laughed

They all got up and walked from the mess hall. The sun was warm as they exited the front of the building to turn right and head down the little ramp to the hanger. It was welcome warmth from the chill still settled in their bones from all the carnage that still wafted on the breeze as smoke and ruin. Upon entering the hanger they found all the autobots waiting for them as they came nearer the entire autobots bar Optimus went on one knee before them all eyes on Sam.

"Hello Sam. We have much to discuss." Optimus spoke, his optic bright

Sam looked to his brother and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go, Again so sorry for the wait. please tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4: Teletran one

A/N **hai everyone, i am very sorry for the long wait. My life just got hectic, more so than before and i just had not the energy to write. I am hoping you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter but no promises.**

**This is Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you Linariel for your awsome review. I wanted to keep carley in as she is in the orig Transformers cartoon series and marries Spike ( Sam basically) and they have a son called Daniel :) i am glad you are enjoying the story and you would be right the danger is not over yet. think this might becoem a series, seen as i have a stupid aamount of ideas bouncing round my head for this arch.**

Chapter 4

They all filed into an area of the hanger Sam had never seen before. It took up most of the rear of the structure and Sam realised that there must have been two separate hanger buildings at one point before they were melded together. In the centre was an enormous round electronic table and suspended above that was a large ball like object upon which were mounted various screens with varying information in Cybertronian scrolling across it. Sam's eyes travelled from screen to screen nabbing bits of information that showed up. From what he could see the device was tracking signals around the planet, looking for Decepticon signatures but also keeping an eye on the human populace. Bits and pieces of information about politics, War, everything that was happening on this little planet they called home.

Around the room were various banks of computers ticking over and beeping as they siphoned through all the information being fed into them, almost like a living, breathing organism. Here and there Sam could see traces of Cybertronian engineering and alloys to make this awesome bit of machinery housed in such a non-descript hanger. The entire hanger was dark except for the glow which emanated from all the bits of technology.

"Wow. What is all this?" Sam asked turning on the spot to take it all in

"This is Teletran-one" Optimus replied he voice holding a note of pride at his brother's reaction.

"Teletran-one?" Carly asked her eyes wide as she looked at the large globe in the centre.

"Teletran-one is a combination of Cybertronian technology and human. With this we can scan the planet and the solar system for any Decepticon threat. Also we can scan for our Autobot brothers and tell them this is our new safe haven. We have monitors to track the human race so if at anytime they are in danger we can mobilise to help. Be this a natural world disaster or a result of some failure. We will not intervene in political situations. Those you will have to solve on your own." Optimus said this with such finality that Sam knew he would not change his mind.

Bumblebee sat down on the ground behind Sam and opened his palm so the young man could get up, for the round base of Teletran-one was set at Autobot height, not human. The yellow mech offered his other hand to Carly and placed her beside Sam on the surface of the metal. All around the base were various Autobot sized keyboard terminals.

Sam walked around the console area with Carley's hand in his as she followed beside him. The Various buttons and dials glowed like fairy lights, some blinking on and off in purpose while others remained solidly lit. Sprinkled over the console like confetti were Cybertronian symbols, most of which Sam realised he could read.

"Can you read them Sam?" Carley asked to his side, almost reading his mind as she pointed to the glyphs, She was watching him closely so she saw the faraway look that appeared in his eyes as if he was looking deep inside himself.

"Yeah...yeah I Can" He blinked coming back to himself a with a smile in her direction

All of a sudden a red beam shot out of the dome above and scanned Sam. Everyone stilled in surprise, autobots included, as if no one had expected it. The beam shut off and a female mech voice spoke.

"Prime recognised. Please state designation"

"Um...Sam"

"Sam Prime stored. Greetings, Sam Prime. I am Teletane-one" The voice identified itself.

"You can talk?"

"Affirmative"

"Are you like an Autobot?"

"Negative. I hold no spark. I am created algorithm. An AI if you will, with some added Autobot coding courtesy of my creator"

"That would be me." Wheeljack piped up from the back.

"It's wonderful Wheeljack." Sam smiled at the science mech. Wheeljack squirmed under the praise and Sam made a note to praise his work more often.

Wheeljack had a bit of a rep for being a little crazy, not in a bad way mind, he just gets so caught up in creating that he tended to forget health and safety. That got Sam giggling, did mechs believe in health and safety? Wheel jack also had a reputation for blowing things up, usually himself. So his creations were received with scepticism and a little teasing. The Autobots were not mean about it, but Sam realised Wheekjack was not praised as often as he should be.

"Sam Prime is now given full access to my systems as mandated to all with Prime designation."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, voicing his question to the large computer.

"You will be able to call up any information you choose, give me orders and also issue orders to autobots in the field as is your right as a Prime."

Sam turned to Optimus, his eyes showing his uncertainty as the role placed on his shoulders. "Are you sure about giving me such responsibility?"

"Yes Sam" Optimus crouched down and locked optics with his eyes, all the while sending reassurance through the fledgling bond.

"You earned it boy. I will follow your orders as I would follow Optimus. You are our Prime just as much as much as Optimus. "Ironhide rubbed a finger against Sams head while all the other Autobots voiced their agreement. Sam ducked his head a moment before smiling at all his friends in thanks.

"Now I believe we both have things to discuss" Optimus gave his version of a smile as he looked at his earth born brother.

"Yes, I'll go first" Sam replied then turned to Lt. Colonel Lennox. "I would like to be trained to join NEST. I need to know how to defend myself."

"Sure thing Kid" Lennox smiled

"That was easier than I expected" He gave the Lt Colonel a strange look as if trying to figure him out.

"Well you see. We need a liaison between us and the Autobots"

"We would like the liaison to be you Sam" As Optimus spoke the others nodded behind him.

Sam Looked at them as Carley squeezed his hand in encouragement. He had been running from this for so long that it was time he stopped and faced up to what he could be. He stepped forward giving a little smile to Carley before locking eye to optic with Optimus the smile never leaving his face.

"I accept."

Optimus nodded at Sam with a warm smile on his face and sent his pride down the link before turning to Lennox.

"Then Lt Cornel, it seems you have a new recruit."

"I'll get things underway then. You will have to go to an intensive course Sam. I won't lie to you; it will be hard as we need to cram in as much as we can" Lennox look Sam hard in the eye.

"I know but I still need to do it" He was resolved in this.

"It should be a couple of days; the training will be on MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. Then you will be shipped out to Diego Garcia. We are moving operations back there. It's too dangerous to have Nest base of operations in the middle of a city. The bright spark that thought of that should meet a Decepticon. What you learn in Florida we will refine when you get to Diego."

"Let me know when and I will be ready. Carley would also like to request something" Sam smiled at her while he felt his brother's curiosity.

"If it would be alright with you, I would like to help repair Autobots, would you mind training me Ratchet? Sam often says how good you are" Carley looked on hopefully at the Medical Mech.

Ratchet regarded her a moment before looking to Sam who gave him a slight nod "I think that it is a good idea Optimus, I have been teaching some of NEST bit and pieces to help me when I have too many wounded. But to have one purely focused on repair in emergencies and beyond would be a great help"

"Very well Carley. You may train with Ratchet while Sam trains with NEST"

Carley smiled, gripping Sam's hand as her request was granted. Some of the bots cheered while others just gave their version of a smile. The Autobots explained some more of the things Teletran-one could do while Ratchet chatted with Carley to see the extent of her mechanical knowledge. Lennox was saying it wouldn't be long to wait before he went for the basic training In Florida. Lennox was going to fast track him in.

Sam looked at Bumblebee. The yellow mech was just watching him. Sam tipped his head to one side as if asking the bot "What?" Bumblebee just shrugged and looked down. Giving the mech a closer look he tried to figure out what was bothering his friend. Then with a smile he turned to Optimus.

"Optimus" The Autobot leader turned to his human brother "can Bee come with me?"

"Of course. It would be in our best interests I think" He smiled at the scout knowing he would be driven crazy if left behind.

"What do you say Bee? Wanna come with me? You'll be stuck in car form for most of it mind" Bee Squeaked in agreement, picking up Sam and gently tossing him in the air."I'll take that as a yes then" he laughed

"Well I don't know about you bots" Lennox shouted out" But I think we deserve a celebration"

There were resounding sounds of agreements from both Mech and Human, they began to file out from the hanger and Sam wondered when they would transport the mammoth computer to Diego Garcia. He watched as they all walked into the afternoon light, the destruction of the city still on the horizon. Lennox went with Epps to see about setting up this little celebration, Lennox had a huge grin on his face and Epps let slip that the Lt. Colonel wife and young daughter were coming to the base. Mrs Lennox already knew about Ironhide not being just the Lt Colonel's mode of transport.

Carley kissed Sam on the cheek before following Ratchet, seems he wanted to start training right away by giving her some texts to read. All that were left standing in the outer compound were Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sam.

"The World is changing." Sam whispered.

"For the better" Optimus replied.

"Perhaps, but it's not going to be easy"

"Change never is boy" Ironhide added, his tone somehow gentle and sad in a way Sam hand never heard from him before.

"But worth it in the end I hope."

The four stood hoping for a better future, a bright beacon of peace between human and Autobot.

By nightfall the inside of the main hanger was full of party items. There was beer; food and all sort of stuff for the humans while in the other corner there were barrels and barrels of high octane fuel for the autobots.

Wheelie was already in a mechs version of being drunk, seems he had snuck in early and hit the high stuff. Sam was sat on a pile of cargo creates watching the mech's and humans celebrate together. Carley was tucked to his side, head on his chest as she laughed at the twins falling over after only having one barrel each. Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus were talking easily at the back and Sam could see their strong friendship showing through, making him wonder if they had known each other before the war happened. Though they could have met when the war started, from what Sam could gather the war had been raging for centuries. One thing was for sure, they had no idea when they would all be together like this again so they were enjoying it while they could. Lennox had told him he was being sent out to Florida the day after tomorrow. Sam had finally gotten hold of his parents; they had left shortly after seeing him that morning with their bus home. Luckily they were out of state when it all went to hell.

He didn't tell them exactly what he had done that day but he did tell them he had agreed to be the Autobot ambassador. Unsurprisingly his mum had flipped, shouting she was coming down there right now to drag him away. Most surprising was his father telling his mum to shut up before telling Sam he was proud of him and to do what he thought was best. Sam had thanked his dad saying he would catch up with them both soon and that he loved them.

He was brought out of his musing by a tug on the leg that was dangling over the side of the container; leaning over Sam looked down to see Annabelle Lennox sitting on the floor. Her young face was gazing up at him while she still gripped his trouser leg. He leaned down to pick her up to sit on his other side.

"Hello Monster, What are you up to?"

"Nothing" She smiled as she cuddled against him. Carely smiled across at Annabelle as the young girl got comfy.

"What am I? A pillow?" Sam laughed.

"Yes!" Annabelle and Carley replied at the same time causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"Annabelle Lennox! Where did you run off to?" Mrs Lennox called out as she scanned the group.

"Over here Mrs Lennox" Sam waved caching her gaze.

"Oh Annabelle. How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off like that?"

"Sorry mummy. But I saw Sam" She tried to hide behind him as she spoke. Sam smiled at Mrs Lennox; he had babysat for the Lennox's a couple of times now.

"I know honey but you shouldn't bother Carley and Sam"

"It's ok Mrs. Lennox" Sam ruffled Annabelle's hair as he spoke.

"It's Sarah, Sam; if you can call Will by his first name when he's not on duty you can do the same for me. You make me feel old otherwise."

"Sorry Sarah" Sam ducked his head before looking back up as Carley prodded him in the side. Sarah had a big grin on her face.

"Better. Now come on Annabelle."

"Aw! Do I have to?" Annabelle whined

"It's ok Mrs Lennox, she can stay with us" Carley said

"Don't you start now he has stopped, its Sarah. You're sure it's ok?"

"Yeah, you go and have a few moments with Will to yourselves. Me and Carley don't mind"

Sarah Lennox smiled and thanked them both before walking back over to the table where Will was sat with Epps. The watched as Will looked up when she arrived and obviously asked where Annabelle was because he soon was looking over at Sam before giving a Smile and a wave.

Annabelle began chatting animatedly with Carley as Sam laid back listening to the two girls chat. Sam found his gaze being drawn back to Optimus; his head was still somewhat thrown for a loop to think such a powerful being was now his brother. He still didn't think he was worthy of it.

"You are"

Sam's eyes snapped to Optimus's optics as the voice sounded in his mind. Optimus was looking straight at him bit was too far away to be heard as well as he had been. Sam still found it odd, the Primes had told him he would be able to talk to Optimus without speaking when they were close to each other and that this talent might grow so they could talk from a distance. Not like half a planet away but he was lead to believe it would be some distance.

"I think it's going to take me a while to believe that Optimus" Sam thought back at him.

"Even so, you are worthy brother."

Sam smiled in thanks to Optimus while sending him a gentle nudge to enjoy the party, he felt a mental version of what he thought was a smile before the giant mech turned back to Ironhide.

"I'm a little tea mech short and stout" Everyone stopped and looked over where the twins had been drinking between themselves. One was standing up, arm bend like a handle of a teapot, the other arm bent like the spout. "Tip me up and pour me out"

"Oh by Primus. Give me strength." Ratchet groaned as he appeared beside Sam and Carley.

"Um..What is up with them two?" Sam asked as he looked back to the twins to see them now doing the tango together across the hanger and Sam couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped.

"They are silly "Annabelle giggled leaning over Sam to get a better look

"Yes, they are also what you would term drunk" With a sigh the medical bot walked over to the two and placed a restraining hand on each of their shoulders. "Ok that's enough you two, time to go for a re-charge."

"Aw Ratchet. You're no fun!" one of the twins whined.

"Ratchet the hatchet, he's no fun. We might as well bake him in a bun" the twins sang together, dancing out of Ratchets grasp then twirling around the mech.

Everyone's heads swivelled to gaze at the yellow and red mech, wondering what his reaction was going to be. The best way Sam could describe Ratchet's expression was as if his eyebrow was twitching causing Sam to lean back from the imminent explosion.

Ratchet growled and grabbed the twins, banging their heads together before doing something Sam couldn't see. The Mech's flopped down as if turned off and Ratchet proceeded to lift the twins over each shoulder before turning to the assembled humans and mechs.

"No one calls me Ratchet the hatchet! Clear?"

Everyone's head began to not like a sea of car shelf nodding dogs and a resounding "Yes" before Ratchet stormed out of the hanger.

"Whoo are those two gonna get it when they wake up" Epps whistled

"I'm Sleepy" Annabelle mumbled as she snuggled against Sam's Side

"Think it's time someone went back to mummy and daddy" Carley spoke to Annabelle as she gathered her up in her arms and walked over to where Sarah and Will were sat.

Sam stretched as he felt sleep creeping up on him as well but he took a moment to look around the huge array of friends..Or should he say family now? He laughed at the thought as it seemed to fit better than friends, this was his family...and he couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Horizon

**A/N: Hai everyone. I would like to apologise for how long this next chapter took. With work as it is right now for Xmas it's like getting blood from a stone to have time to write. Plus our manager is leaving...in a toy store before Xmas...we kind of panicking. :S This chapter is un-betaed as I didn't want you to wait longer. The mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 5

The morning dawned with the sound of whining twins on clean-up duty. An irate Ratchet was standing to one side telling them when they were missing bits and to hurry up as there was a lot more to clean. Sam tried to sneak past the medic but he kinda knew it was a lost cause before he even attempted it.

"Not so fast, Samuel."

"Yes Ratchet?" Sam tried to go for the innocent approach

"I need to run a scan" The medic picked Sam up before he could even think to protest "you two continue cleaning"

With that ratchet carried Sam into the area everyone now had dubbed the MMB or Mech Med bay before placing him on the bed in the centre. It looked sparser than before inside the area and Sam assumed Ratchet was packing things up like everyone else. He was surprised to See Carley already waiting by the large console that was connect to the bed, She gave him a cheeky wave as he gave her a half hearted glare.

"Ok Carley. You know what to do" Ratchet spoke as he turned to the screen above Carley's head.

Same watched as Carley began firing up the scanner, Small arms shout out from the base of the bed to make a cage around Sam, at the ends where apertures that looked like cameras but they started to project a pale blue light as they began running down his body. The system beeps and blooped as the data was transferred to the screen telling them his heart rate, his blood pressure, and repertory function. Most notably the situation of the spark in his chest that pulsed in time with his heartbeat.

"You've been busy" Sam laughed as he watched Carley, she was totally engrossed in what she was doing and with an air of someone who knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's not that hard. I just press a button" She smiled at him before turning back to the screen as the system to a closer look at his spark, she let out a little gasp as she turned to Ratchet "is that it Ratchet?"

"Yes Carley. That's it"

"It's Beautiful" her voice was filled with awe as she looked at the multi-colored star on the screen. Ratchet seemed pleasantly surprised by her response.

Sam just smiled; he hadn't known that she would find it a wonder to behold, though he should have known that she would never hate it. Her mind was so open to new possibilities. She had reacted much the same way when she had first been introduced to the Autobots by her brother.

"Everything ok?" Sam spoke, breaking into her spark gazing.

"Uh..Sorry. She smiled sheepishly before looking back at the screens. "Looks ok to me. Ratchet?"

"Yes everything looks surprisingly well. Your body has taken to the spark as if it was always meant to have one" Ratchet spoke in a light tone, seeing something beyond his knowledge.

Carley powered down the scanner with a nod from Ratchet and Sam hopped down, giving a little stretch as he did so.

"I have to meet up with Lennox and Optimus to sort out my transfer to nest training. After all that is sorted you and I are going to escape for a while, OK?" Sam held both of Carleys hands as he looked intently in her eyes to get the point across.

"You got a date Mister" She leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss before turning to ratchet "ok big guy. What next?"

Sam smiled as Ratchet went into teaching mode, making it seem that for him the rest of the world did not exist except for his new student Carley. Sam turned and walked from the MMB , waving to some of the autobots that were mulling around outside. Some beeped horns or flashed lights while in vehicle mode while others almost saluted as he passed. Sam did a double take as he passed the part of the hanger had housed Tele-tron one, to see it was almost empty.

"she is being packed up ready to leave tomorrow" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, then before his eyes the air around him bent and flex to reveal a mech leaning against the wall. Sam knew in car mode he looked like bright Red Ferrari 458, Mech mode he was a mix of bright polished red and chrome. This was Mirage. He bowed low to Sam, making it looks like he was bowing to his master "Samuel"

"Please. It's Sam. And there is no need to bow to me Mirage"

"Perhaps but it is in my nature to do so. I hope you will forgive me this" Mirage's voice was so formal, then again it always had been except when he was in battle. It reminded him of some rich Italian aristocrat as his tone had an Italian lilt to it. This made Sam laugh as that made it sound like Cybertron had an Italian continent.

"Very well my friend. So you all fly out soon? That will mean my training will be starting soon also," Sam laughed as he continued on, Mirage following but making no sound as he did so.

They entered the main command part of hanger 2, Optimus was already waiting inside with Lennox standing on the viewing gantry. The screen beside him showing the nest symbol revolving round and round. Wheeljack was standing beside Optimus, the two were in a deep discussion in high Data communication, sounding almost like a data transfer tone. Sam was surprised that he could actually understand it and had him wondering if he could make the same sound but dismissed it as he knew the human voice box had no chance of that. Bumblebee walked in behind Jack as Mirage walked off to the side. The yellow mech gave an electronic beep as he crouched down to Sam.

"Howdy Partner" Bee's voice came out sounding like John Wayne.

"Morning Bee" Sam laughed before nodding a greeting to his other friends. "Ratchet and Mirage tell me you all fly out tomorrow"

"_We_ fly out tomorrow". Lennox's tone landed heavy on the "We" as he looked at Sam, meaning that Sam was included in this

"Huh? But I thought I was going to Florida?" his head went to one side as he spoke showing his confusion.

"Never said we were flying out on the same plane. The Autobots and I fly out at Zero Seven Hundred while you and Bee will set out for Florida at thirteen hundred hours." Lennox passed Sam some paperwork as he came to stand beside the man on the gantry. This way the autobots didn't have to bend down to speak with them The idea was to make the Autobots seem less imposing, if that was even possible.

"Bumblebee will act as your guardian as you requested. WheelJack has created something to help you and Bumblebee." Optimus spoke before turning to Wheeljack who was standing nervously to one side. Sam found it amusing that the creator Mech could be nervous but Sam knew he so wanted the approval of Optimus and his fellow mechs. "Wheeljack. If you would"

The creator mech game forward almost now bouncing with excitement, he was holding one hand closed as he looked down at the human prime. Sam smiled at Wheeljack and the mech took that as his queue to place the closed hand that had been at his chest in front of Sam, palm up. In the centre of the giant metal palm was a little box covered in Cybertronian symbols. Sam looked up at wheeljack who nodded in encouragement so he walked to the centre of the palm and picked up the box. When he opened it he was greeted by a set of dog tags sitting on soft fabric. Taking them out he saw one was stamped with all the info you would expect a dog tag to contain but on the other one was a raised symbol of the Autobots, Sam looked back to Wheeljack to b given more info on what he had been given. For he knew where that mech was concerned, there was more to come.

"I thought it would be best if they looked like human spec tags. These will also function as a radio communication device to Bumblebee, he will be able to track you anywhere on the planet. Ratchet also asked I add a medical monitor to them that he can access via communication with Bumblebee on long distance and himself when close. So he can make sure you are working correctly"

"Cool. Very James Bond." Sam laughed as he placed them round his neck "how do they work?"

"Simply press the Autobot insignia on the second tag. You only need to whisper to be heard as the device can pick up very low range and is keyed to your voice. It will project the sound into your inner ear, so no other will be able to hear what is being transmitted to you."

"That is outstanding Wheeljack. Thank you." Sam shod his gratitude in his voice.

"I agree WheelJack. Exemplary work" Optimus added, clapping Wheeljack on his shoulder.

If a Mech could expand with praise, Wheeljack would be doping so now. He rung his hands in a nervous movement almost human in a way as everyone regarded him.

"Well I had..um better..um pack my lab." He stammered as he started to back from the room.

"Of course Wheeljack." Optimus dismissed him with a mech version of a smile. Well used to the eccentric mechs changes in mood when praised overly. Praise from two primes probably overloaded his circuits

Same turned back to his friends with a slight smile on his lips. He never dreamed his life would take the direction it had. I mean, who could ever fathom living robots from outer space? Well ok, the Japanese but that was beside the point.

"Sam, when you reach the nest camp you will report to Colonel Sinclair. He organises the Special Forces training, you will be with a small group of others, and they have come from all over the country to train there. There are some Marines also British Navy and SAS..Or so I am told." Lennox spoke as he regarded Sam.

"Great, no pressure then. Total newbie in with the hardcore." Sam gulped

"I'm not gonna lie. It's going to be hard but you won't be there long. It's just the basics the rest we will teach you at Garcia. If it makes you feel better. Ironhide will be helping with your training there" Lennox smirked.

"Oh great...that helps" Sam whined as he put his head in his hands. Lennox smiled and patted him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Bee you are to protect Sam but do not transform unless there is no other way. Our reactions are mixed at best. Shoot to kill at worst. Freaking out an army training camp may not be the best idea."

"Loud and clear!" Bee saluted to Lennox to show his understanding.

"You will be flying out in a C130 to the base, not the most comfortable ride but all I could wrangle at such short notice. All your gear is in packs waiting for you in your rooms ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks Lennox. Or should I salute and call you Sir now?"

"You should..but I think we are beyond that don't you?. Just do it with the military big wigs"

"Understood"

"I have every belief in you Sam" Optimus finally spoke looking at his human brother. Sam smiled and with a nod turned back to Lennox.

"I suggest you go and spend some time with Carley before tomorrow. But don't keep her too late. She is flying earlier than you"

Sam smiled and with a mock salute to Lennox and a wave to Optimus he went out to free Carley from Ratchet for the day. Bee trailed behind with an electronic beep almost like he was laughing.

Optimus and Lennox continued their meeting, discussing how things will be lain out at Garcia and other military items that need to be secured. Optimus wondered dilly what the future would hold now that the secret was out. He knew not all would be welcoming of the change but there was little he could do now. Hopefully Sam would help in that area.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam had rescued Carley with little resistance on Ratchets part. Mainly because he had been teaching her Mech operation on the twins which had now had enough of being used as training apparatus. Right now they were both safely inside Bumblebee. Sam was in control for a change driving down the city streets to a fancy restaurant he had booked. Being part of nest now had its perks...he got paid a hefty wage. He was determined to pamper Carley as who knows when he would get the next chance to.

"You didn't have to do this Sam" Carley spoke as he parked the car in the restaurant parking lot.

"Yes..I did" replied as he opened the door. As he got out you could see he was in a clean pressed suit, looking like something out of a bond film. He walked round to Carleys door to open it for her, her bowed as she gracefully exited the car. A long flowing blue dress hugging her form in such a sensual way that he drooled at the sight. He patted bee on the hood as he walked with Carley on his arm and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They ate chatting animatedly as they sampled the over- priced food. Sam hadn't seen Carley smile this much in a while and was glad he was part of it. They thoroughly enjoyed their meal while trading smouldering glances by the time it was ready to leave Carley was clinging close to him. She kissed him deeply as they exited the Restaurant and walked towards Bee. Once back at base they aimed to lose themselves in each other while they could.

Sam was looking forward to it.

Carley dragged him through the halls to their allotted room in the barracks. She kissed him again once inside and they took their time enjoying the moment as his hands travelled down her body, pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around the back of his head, playing with the hair at the base. She broke the kiss to look in his eyes.

"I love you Sam" she stroked his cheek as she spoke.

"And I love you" He could say it easily now after all he had been through.

They tumbled to the bed and lost themselves to the moment.

**A/N: sorry guys. Not writing a smut here :) Hope you liked this chapter and I apologise again for how long it took. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.**


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

**A\N: Hello again everyone. Sorry for the wait (yes I know I have been saying that a lot recently) Life is in a strange place right now. Been covering shifts at work and catching up on my gaming. (If anyone wants to poke me my PSN name is Orlith_Nightfire and my xbox is OrlithNightfire) My drive for writing seems to have stalled. I really need to start completing stories before I post them.**

**Chapter is currently Unbeta'd. Please forgive the mistakes**

Chapter 6: Let the games begin

Sam stood, leaning against the prow of bumblebee's bonnet as he watched the large Lockheed C-5 Galaxy angle in the sky and set off for the horizon. The rest of the autobots and Carley were aboard and on their way to Diego Garcia. He on the other hand had a little while to wait yet before his C130 would take off for Mac Dill Air Force base in Florida. Pushing himself off from the shiny bonnet he kept his hand on the sleek surface as he walked to the driver's side door. He gave the metal bonnet a quick pat before he spoke.

"Well Bee, you ready to be bored out of your processor watching after me?"

"You betcha" a sound clip played as he revved the engine.

Sam laughed as he sat in the comfy driver's seat; he fixed the three point harness over his form. He knew he didn't really need it inside Bee; it was more for show than anything. The cops in the nearby town were cracking down on motorists not wearing their seatbelts. Seen as Bee was a cop magnet with such a young man driving him. Sam had lost count the amount of times he had been pulled over by wide eyed officers, some looking for trouble others just admiring the car. He told them each time that his father got him the car, which wasn't a lie exactly...they just didn't know the Camero hadn't looked quite like this when he had first got it. Often some asked if his dad was loaded. Sam told them he wasn't just that he had saved for a long time to be able to buy his only son whatever first car he wanted, that now that was done his dad said he was on his own. The officers often laughed at that thinking it might have been better to get him a house rather than a car.

Sam sat caressing Bee's steering wheel a moment before a wild smile started to cross his face as he looked at the now empty runway before him.

"Hey Bee" a questioning beep cm from the radio. "Runways empty"

"I feel the need for speed!" Bee quoted full blast from the radio.

"You read my mind Bee" He clicked Bumblebee into drive and put his foot down, tires screamed as they spun and the car slew side to side a moment before the tired bit and the frame rocketed forward.

The car sped down the runway, sun glinting off its shiny surface as inside the driver laughed with joy and adrenaline. He kept his foot down marvelling at the power he had control over. Bee was happy to let him drive knowing Sam could handle it. He shot past the air traffic control at blinding speed before finally taking his foot off the gas to coast round the taxi corner and back towards the base proper. He would grab something to eat and make sure all his belongings were packed before placing them in Bee's trunk. He pulled Bee over at the mess hall and slowly hauled himself out of the driver's seat he shut the door and patted Bee on the roof before walking inside. Walking inside he now seemed to fit in, he was wearing army camo with a black top with the NEST symbol on the front. He had asked them if he should take it off at the training camp but they told him not to. To them he was already part of the team and others should know he was not just another grunt.

Sam sat eating while running his special dog tags through his fingers where they lay against his chest. To think how his life had changed over the short years since the Autobots arrived, it seemed like another world now, as if his life before was light-years away. Once he had his fill he went to his dorm, picking up his bag before walking back out. He opened Bee's trunk and placed the bag safely inside, before telling the Autobot he would be right back, there were a few people he wanted to say goodbye to whom weren't coming to Garcia. He made the rounds, laughed, joked and even phoned his parents. They had long since given up trying to keep him from this path. Right now they were touring Europe for the second time, amazing what the government pays to keep them quiet. All too soon it was time to leave; he got back into Bumblebee and drove him towards the plane that was sitting on the runway. He carefully manoeuvred Bee up the ramp into the C-130 he placed Bee in park and watched as the crewmen strapped him down with cargo straps to each wheel to hold him in place.

Sam rolled down the window and looked to the crewman. "All set?"

"Yes sir, if you would take a seat and buckle up" the Airman indicated to the seats bolted to the side.

"That's fine Airman," Sam pulled the five point harness across himself securing himself in the seat. "I'll be safe in the car and less likely to get bored."

"That's ok Sir, just don't leave the car until we level out." He saluted before going to finish their pre flight checks.

Sam settled, listening to the radio as he heard the engines roared to life and the ramp behind him closed, he felt the plane begin to roll forward towards the end of the runway before he felt himself pushed back and tilted as the plane took off. Sam settled himself for the long haul and looked over some files and camp rules he brought with him. He looked at each and absorbed all he could, that being a lot easier since the all spark was in its head. It hungered for knowledge no matter how trivial and soaked stuff up like a sponge. He often felt the all spark almost...accessing his brain when it read or saw something, but didn't understand the context. He turned his mind to thinking of his future, of him being a Prime.

"Do you think I am ready for this Bee?" He looked to the Auto bot insignia sitting in the centre of the steering wheel.

"Size matters not, you will be, you will be" Bee clipped together two quotes from Yoda.

"I hope you are right"

Sam slept for a while dreaming of far off places and lost worlds, gleaming cities under blue suns. Bee woke him just before the plane was about to touch down. He waited until the airman unstrapped Bee so he could reverse the Yellow and black Camero out of the now stationary plane. He angled the nose of the car to the airfield exit and over to the checkpoint.

"Identification please" the checkpoint guard requested as Sam rolled down the window. He pulled out his new NEST Id and handed it over, the guard looked over the ID then too an appreciative look at Bumblebee. "Sweet ride kid."

"Thanks, could you direct me to the training barracks. Have to report to Colonel Sinclair"

"Just keep to the right and follow the road round, you can see the barracks from here" he pointed to the right of the base where nondescript military buildings sat, he could see some kind of obstacle course sticking out from the back.

"Thanks" Sam rolled the window back up and drove in the direction the checkpoint guard indicated.

Once he got close her saw there were some parking spaces in front of the barracks, most were empty and those that were filled mainly held motorbikes of varying types. Bee was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Then again that was nothing new.

"I'll catch you later Bee. Not sure when I can catch up though, I get the feeling it's going to be gruelling" He patted the trunk as he closed it from grabbing his huge military bag.

"I'll be here" a voice spoke directly into his ear. Good to know Wheelkjacks gadget was working fine.

Sam left Bee and wandered into the main entrance following the signs indicating the direction to the base commander. He arrived in an office area, at a desk sat a young officer typing something onto a computer. His name on his shirt proclaimed him to be Corp. Richardson. Behind the desk was a door with a gold name plate proclaiming Colonel Sinclair.

"Can I help you Sir?" the man behind the desk

"My name is Samuel Witwicky. I was told to report to Colonel Sinclair"

"Ah, we have been expecting you. Please wait a moment." The Corporal leaned over to press the intercom button before a voice replied.

_"Yes Richardson?"_

"Mr Witwicky is here to see you sir"

_"Send him in"_

"You can go in Sir." Richardson looked up at Sam

"Thank you" Sam smiled at the Corporal before turning towards the door.

"You are welcome"

Sam walked towards the door; he raised his hand and gave a solid knock. Upon hearing the shouted "_Enter"_ he opened the door to walk into the Colonels office. The man behind the desk looked to be in late 30s, his hair was cut short in a military style and he gave off the feel that he could handle himself. His face was chiselled and strong while his eyes where pure cobalt and Sam felt like the man knew everything about him from just looking at him.

"Ah Mr Witwicky, I must say I am curious as to why you are here." The Colonels voice was deep with a commanding lilt.

"I am here to be trained Sir" Sam kept himself straight while keeping his gaze on the man before him.

"That is as maybe. But your file is so tied in red tape that I can just about read your name on the front. They tell me you will be joining NEST when we finish with you here"

"Yes Sir"

"You realise there are some here who have been training their whole lives who want to join this new illustrious group." Colonel watched Sam as if gauging his reaction

"I realise that sir, but I need to do this'" Sam looked him straight in the eye.

"Very well" he leaned forward to press the intercom button "Richardson"

"_Sir?"_

"Get in here a moment would you?"

_"Of course Sir"_

The door opened behind Sam and Richardson walked in, he saluted before looking to the Colonel for his orders.

"Take private Witwicky to the means quarters, find him a bed and get him settled. Let Davis know he's here and he is to be given the same training as all the rest"

"The same Sir? But..."

"Yes Corporal the Same, I Know he is new but he has a lot to learn in a short amount of time." He turned to Sam at this. "I'm not going to lie son. It's going to be tough."

"I Understand Sir"

"Good, I'll be keeping an eye on your progress" Colonel Sinclair smiled at the young man before him.

"Sir?" Sam inclined his head to one side in question, out the corner of his eye he saw Richardson do the same.

"I promised a certain annoying Lt. Colonel that I would" He laughed in irony. "I owe that boy a few, and he says you're important."

"Lennox. I should have known he would want to keep an eye on me." Sam laughed.

"Yes, something about his wife, daughter and someone called Carley would come after him if he didn't" Colonel Ward grimaced as he thought about the potential wrath of three women.

"That and a group of giant walking robots" Sam whispered under his breath with a small chuckle.

"I'll check up on you later Sam. Dismissed" Colonel Sinclair saluted, he smiled as Sam did the same, the salute was a little off, but passable.

Richardson snapped a salute also before turning from the room and Sam following closely behind. Once out of the room Richardson fell in step beside Sam. Sam could see Richardson looking at him out the corner of his eye. Sam let him stew a moment as they walked down the corridor; he looked at the pictures on the wall, seeing unit photo after unit photo. He was surprised how many lined the walls, in some places you could no longer see the dull grey paint for all the framed photos upon it. Finally Sam took pity on the man beside him. As they passed through the outer door and back into the sunlight he spoke.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"Private?"

"If you look at me any harder you're going to burn a hole in my head." Sam laughed.

"It's Just, you are jumping right into advanced training...just who are you? How do you expect to be able to do this?"

"Don't worry, recently I have found...I learn fast" Sam smiled.

He hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder as they neared the main barracks. Richardson opened the door and walked into the room. As Sam followed he saw beds lining each side of the room. There were six in total near them where a group of five men joking and laughing. As they noticed Richardson they all stopped.

"Hey Kale, who's the new guy?'

"This is Private Samuel Witwicky. He is joining the Raptor program"

"Private? Are you serious?" One man almost snarled he was heavy built, a typical look you would expect from a marine who had been training his whole life. Sam looked like a stick insect compared to him. He felt the eyes of everyone on him as he stood there.

"What's going on here then?" Sam and Richardson turned to see a man had walked in behind them, on his clothes he carried the mark of a Major and the name Davis. Richardson snapped a quick salute with Sam close behind.

"Major Davis, this is Private Witwicky. He is to be in the raptor program starting today."

"Ah, yes. Ward filled me in. Well then son, best get you a bed and we can start your basic training layout. See how much you know before we throw you into the deep end. The Bed back there is empty. Get yourself settled then we can begin." With that Davis abruptly turned away.

"I'll catch you around base private" Richardson said as he snapped a salute.

"Thanks Corporal." Sam returned the salute.

"Call me Kale" Richardson smiled.

"Sam" Sam held his hand out and Kale shook it.

Richardson left soon after and Sam went over to dump his bag on the only vacant bed. The others watched him a moment before the youngest walked up, Sam turned to regard the newcomer. he seemed nervous a moment before he got up the backbone to talk, which seemed a little on in itself considering life in the forces was meant to give you confidence.

"You're him aren't you?"

"Him who?"

"The one those giant robots were after that time"

"Hey! You're right. I remember that" the others were crowding round now while the big guy from before just scowled.

"Yes I was the one they were looking for that time." Sam saw no point in hiding it, it was easier to deny it to the everyday civilian but he had noticed military personnel tended to remember more; after all it was their job to know.

"Well I'm Corporal John Bradley. That crazy guy over there "He indicated a black haired lad that had spoken after Bradley after his recognition. He was well built with sharp green eyes. You could see the thoughts running through that one. "Is Corporal Galen Griffin..."

Said Galen Griffin rolled his eyes at Bradley then punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah don't laugh. Call me Galen, Griffin or even better Dragon."

"Dragon?

"It's his nickname, I can never decide if it's because he is nuts on dragons or if he fights like one. We all have nicknames. We'll have to figure yours out."

"We don't all have stupid nicknames" Snarled the big guy

"That ray of sunshine is Sergeant Steven Briers,"

"Sergeant?" Sam asked.

"Yes, what is this? Your forth or fifth time trying?"

"Shut it you jumped up shit!" Sergeant Briers leapt up and went straight at Bradley.

Sam realised he had been mistaken when he had walked into the room they hadn't all been laughing and joking, four of them had been laughing while Briers had been sat there just glaring at the rest of them. As Briers walked towards Bradley the last of the group stood up and got in the way. He was the oldest looking of the group maybe 26 or there abouts.

"Sit down Briers before you hurt yourself" He stood there like a building blocking the others from harm.

Briers snarled before turning back to his bunk to stew, the others watched him before turning back to Sam.

"And this is second Lt Jacob Gibbs" The man in question gave a big smile.

"Nice to meet you all, you'll have to forgive my total ignorance for most things military. I have picked things up here and there but I am a fast learner." Sam shook each of their hands as he took the measure of each of them...all except Briers

"So...Already part of nest huh?" Gibbs pointed to the Sam's shirt.

"What?!" Briers exclaimed but was dutifully ignored

"Yeah, you could say that" Sam laughed.

Sam got himself sorted all the while feeling Briers glaring at the back of his head. Once his things were stored inside the metal military chest at the bottom of the bed and he was as settled as he could be Gibbs came up. He took Sam to the supplies unit and gathered all the necessary items he would require. They continued on, letting Gibbs drool over Bee a moment before entering the shack that Major Davis said he would be waiting in. It looked like some king of gym or small training area, with a mat on the floor to soften impacts from one on one training. Major Davis was leaning against one wall, arms across his chest as he idly looked out of the window.

"Well lad, let's see if this faith is well placed." He indicated the floor.

"Well Sir, I don't know much. Just from watching other NEST officers train"

"Watch me and Lt Gibbs Spar a moment then we shall see how much you take in and how much training you need." Davis motioned to Gibbs to join him on the matt.

The two military men squared off to each other before moving forward to lock in a grapple. Their moves were well practiced. Sam initially thought Gibbs would win this fight but to his surprise the found the man quickly on the floor with Davis standing over him with a small smile on his lips.

"I thought I told you to work on that"

"Sorry sir, I thought I had. It's not my fault you worked on your move too" Gibbs laughed as Davis reached a hand down to help him up.

"Ok Witwicky let's see what you can do." Davis walked from the matt to watch him tackle with Gibbs.

"Go easy on me." Sam smiled

They moved round each other, Sam tried not to show the nerves he was feeling but knew he was failing miserably from the smile on Gibbs's lips. Gibbs moved forward, his large bulk hiding Sam from view as his arms wrapped around him and squeezed. Sam panicked a moment thinking there was no way out, and then it was if a switched was flicked and he found himself standing above a dazed Gibbs on the floor.

"Well done Mr Witwicky, little loose but amazing after seeing the move only once. I think you will catch up with the others in no time" Davis clapped his hands as he walked forward.

"Catch up nothing. I think he is going to sail right past us. How did you do that?" Gibbs exclaimed as he got up from the floor, looking at Sam with new respect in his eyes

"Let's just say I have a photographic memory"

They continued for the next hour or so going through basics and some harder movements, Sam got them all, form off at first but by the third time on each stance or skill he had it down as if he had known them all his life. True to Davis's word Sam was on par with them both in no time. All too soon night began to fall and Davis called time on training.

"Right you two, that is enough for now. Return to your barracks and get some rest, the raptor training starts tomorrow." He saluted them both which they both returned.

They walked out together, separating as Davis went to the officers barracks while he and Gibbs returned to theirs. Sam had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

TBC...

(**A/N I will try to be quicker with the next chapter :) Might go quicker if I actually got some reviews so I know people are still reading this)**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Shadows

**A/N: Yes I am still alive. Sorry for the lengthy updates between chapters. New job and other stuff took over my life, i'll update when I can. Just know i am not abandoning this or my other stories.**

**This chapter is unbetad so all mistakes are my own**

Chapter 7: Moving Shadows

It was dark, screaming secretive as places such as this were wont to do. Perhaps it was more haunted than secretive? Whatever the view, it suited their plans perfectly, dark, hidden and safe. This watermill had long since been abandoned, stripped bare of its wheels and cogs so only and empty shell remained, perfect for the large computer system it now housed. The computer was searching for any trace no matter how small of these alien Robots that had threatened his home, not once but three times if his connections in the military were to be believed. Humanity has to be ready to fight back and he was just the one to lead them.

The man turned, his greying- brown, hair catching what little light that they could generate from the old electrics and a generator. His Ice grey eyes scanned his team as they trawled through the data that the computers were able to gather. He was heavy built, a career soldier through and through until the Aliens came and threatened everything. When his government, the great United States of America, had done nothing to combat this threat. Some were even saying that they had made peace with these Machines. He had heard whispers of the Unit, NEST. But their brief was never fully defined. There was so much secrecy around that unit it was almost as if they didn't exist.

He couldn't believe his government could be so blind to the threat they posed. He knew they had the capability to hack any system humanity could ever create; they had proved that already by brining the whole planet to its knees looking for just one boy. Then they tried again, when they tried to destroy humanity starting at ground Zero. If they wouldn't defend their own planet he would, and he had found many with the same view. Old friends, new friends and different nationalities were all gathered here to fight the threat.

General Karl Stoker waited and watched for the next plan, next movement so he could strike fast and strike hard when the time came. He had munitions and a few gadgets he had been told could stop these invaders in small numbers. Some of his team were working on even hacking the machines. Think of it..the machines under humanities control. They are walking computers..just wipe the memory and you have the perfect weapon.

"Sir!" One of the men shouted for his attention. It was Foyle; he was rather young but will to defend his planet. Seems his family where lost at ground when the robots attacked.

"Yes Foyle?" It still seemed strange to stoker to not be using rank. True most still called him General, or Sir, others called him Stoker. No point trying to keep rank with so many nationalities in this army with so many interpretations of the rank.

"NASA has picked up a UFO just passing Mars on trajectory for earth" Foyle replied, pointing to the screen in front of him. Stoker leaned over the back of the chair to get a closer look at what the young man was indicating.

"You think it's another one of the hostiles?"

"I think so sir, from the size compared to the others"

"Very good Foyle, tell me immediately when you know the impact zone" Stoker turned from the young man, absently hearing his reply of "Yes sir!" As he walked away to the rear of the bank of computers. Here was a raised platform from which he could address everyone clearly. "Listen up! I want every one ready to move ASAP, as soon as we know the site of impact we are to move in. If it is an unpopulated area I want us there first before the powers that be like NEST arrive. I don't want them to know about our organisation just yet. If it is densely populated you are to hang back and observe. Is that understood?"

"SIR YES SIR" was his rousing reply. As people started to move with purpose Stoker turned to the group of scientists that were now standing to the rear. Their white lab coats now a dark green from the light cast off the banks of computers.

"I want you to equip the men with the new rifle, let's see how this toy will perform"

"It's not a toy! It's a high tech piece of equipment!" One of the scientists exclaimed. Stoker didn't remember his name nor did he care to.

"I don't care if it's the gun from Ghostbusters, as long as it does as you promise" The man that spoke glared at Stoker but wisely said nothing more.

He left the mill walking to the outer compound to see his men all loading their vehicles with everything they would need. The helicopter was also on standby in case it was a little further than they could drive to. If it was in another country they could drive a little way down the road to the hidden airstrip to where a C130 was waiting.

He climbed into the armoured Humvee, the US military insignia proudly displayed on its side, he may not be part of the militarily anymore but you would be surprised how many doors this would get him through..that and the fake passes. In the driver's seat was Hagen, he was a heavy set man with a scar over one eye. Don't be fooled though it wasn't from some war action it was in a plain old bar fight over a girl. Stocker smirked as he nodded at the man to start the engine. They all took off from the compound and onto one of the back roads. The convoy of heavily armoured cars and troop carriers would turn heads for sure, but most would not question them because of the army insignia.

They set out south down the main highway about an hour later, being early morning the roads were almost deserted but for a few trucks making their deliveries. He kept his mind on his ear piece willing it to crackle into life with an impact site. His fingers began to drum on his knee which did not go unnoticed by Hagen.

"You know Foyle, Sir. He will let us know as soon as he knows" his voice was gravel like he had been coughing for years...which he probably had with the amount he smoked.

"True, but doesn't stop me being impatient" Stocker replied with a quick glance at Hagen.

Hagen snickered as he turned down another side road and pulling up to a gas station that was known to them. They didn't need Gas but they did need a direction, the main round only when 2 directions from here. They didn't want to go the wrong way.

"Foyle, we need a direction" Stocker spoke down his earpiece

"Nearly there sir" the reply was crystal clear through the device

"Nearly is not there, son."

There was quiet and Stocker could picture the poor lad sweating as he willed his computer to give results faster but he needed that information yesterday and he was not one to go easy on people. He would get what he wanted if he had to go against god himself. Stocker almost started when a cup of coffee appeared in his face. He gave a side long glare to Hagen which the man ignored and just wiggled the coffee in his face.

"I am going to shoot you" Stocker growled

"Good to know, though you have been threatening that for years now army man" Hagen replied much to the shock of the others.

Stocker just snarled as he took the coffee while Hagen smirked and returned to the driver's seat. The others just stared a moment before talking among themselves trying to figure out the connection between Stocker and Hagen.

"If you weren't my brother in law" Stocker growled

"I know, I know. You would shoot me multiple times then beat me to a pulp." He paused pulling a confused face "or was that beat me to a pulp then shoot me multiple times?"

Stocker was about to reply when Foyle almost shouted down his ear

"Sir we have an impact zone"

"Where?"

"MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida"

"Well that could be problematic" Hagen whistled

"Understood, Foyle. Pass on the information. We are on route" Stocker replied as Hagen started the engine and headed in the direction.

"What's the plan Sir? We can't just roll onto the base."

"We will have to hope it falls outside the base. Wherever it lands we will observe only." Stocker was a little disappointed but observing for data was useful also..for now

Stocker looked into the side mirror to see the truck following that contained the new weapon. He was itching to try it out but this was not the time. He pressed the throat mic to activate it.

"Alpha to beta 7"

_"Beta 7 receives, yes sir?_"

"Return to base, we are not going to need the space gun today it seems" Stocker ordered.

"_Yes sir, beta 7 out"_ with that stocker watched the truck turn back the way they had come with one jeep escort.

"Well, MacDill. Here we come"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time went faster than Sam had expected, soon he was on par with the others in the unit much to Briers anger. They found that after a few drills in a new move he had it down perfectly after about the 5th try. Sam soon found out that Briers nick name was Rabbit, as in Brier Rabbit, He absolutely hated it. Sam gelled better with the others, though truth be told, Sam didn't think briers got on with anyone. Corporal Bradley's nickname was falcon. He wanted to be called hawk-eye but they decided it was too Marvel so just went with Falcon, for his keen eye. Lt. Gibbs was called WarDog, because he tended to bark like one to get them in line.

The day that Sam's nickname was decided was like any other training day. He had about week left before he would return to Garcia and they were out on the obstacle course, the day was sweltering hot with the sky so clear you wondered where all the clouds had gone. They were running and shooting today on various targets about the area. One target he was looking forward to shooting. Not because of the target but because of the weapon

"Now where is that Bastard?" Bradley whispered in Sam's ear.

"He went down the left flank, near that tree line" Sam replied, they were hunting Briers again today.

"You think the Rabbit has gone to his hole?"

"Well if he has, we will soon find him" came Gibb's rough voice over their ear pieces.

"Hold up, I see him. He's in the drain pipe" Griffin whispered

"Seriously, Dragon?" Bradley replied

"Would I lie to you falcon?" griffin almost purred

"Don't go there dragon" Sam laughed

"Ok let's go get him then we can get to the fun toys" Gibbs ordered

"Understood Wardog" they all replied.

Moving as one they came nearer to the drain pipe, Sam pulled out a smoke grenade and with a signal from Gibbs threw it at the mouth of the drain. Luck was on their side as the wind blew the smoke inside the pipe causing a loud coughing and swearing to start up. Briers stumbled out in to he sun coughing and was on the ground before he knew what happened from a quick blow to the back of the knees courtesy of Gibbs.

"Well done!" came a voice over a loud haler

All turned to see Davis come out of the trees he looked down at Briers who was sending death glares to the rest of the team and shook his head at the man almost in disgust; it seems Davis has had enough of Briers always failing. It wasn't the failing that was the problem..it was that he never learned from his mistakes.

"Briers, why do you keep coming back to this program? "

"So Ii can pass sir" Briers looked up at Davis while still on his knees

"Dear God man! This isn't drivers Ed. You can't keep coming back till you pass. Least those who do learn from what they failed before. Briers, I am going to recommend to the commander this is the last time I see you on this course" Davis turned his back on the kneeling man and indicated for the others to follow. So he missed the dark look that passed across Briers face, full of rage and hate.

Davis led them to an open area with a lot of burnt out and old vehicles parked in random locations. Each vehicle had a target painted upon it. Laid out before them on tripods where Spike missiles upon CLU mounts. He checked them over before indicating for them to line up behind the missiles. Briers almost shuffled in behind all the while eyes on Davis, Bradley elbowed Sam and indicated briers as all of them now saw the look on his face, Bradley leaned over to whisper to Sam.

"_This looks like trouuuuble" _he sing-songed lightly.

"Today we are firing the Spike-SR, this means we are firing the short range version of the spike missile kiddies. Start you off on the easy stuff. These missiles are a single-short fire and forget with a range of 50m. Today you get to blow stuff up" Davis smiled as he walked next to the first missile. "Ok step up and learn"

The all came round Major Davis as he went through the sequence to arm and fire. To aim and everything else they needed to do to have a safe fire. Soon they had the basics down and where allowed to fire one missile each. Bradley got first go.

"Try not to miss Falcon, otherwise we will have to chip in and buy you glasses"

"Shut up Dragon"

Bradley aimed and fired at a Humvee to the left, the rocket took flied and impacted just outside the centre of the target, but it still sent the Humvee up in flames. Everyone except briers cheered at the resulting light show and sound.

"Not bad Corporal Bradley. Seems your falcon tag is well deserved. Corporal Griffin, if you would"

Griffin aimed at another vehicle, lining up on the site he fired, the spike missing shot off in a cloud of smoke and hit the Humvee outside the target...but the vehicle did still blow up. He turned round looking a little sheepish as Bradley started howling with laughter.

"Well, not quite sure how you missed the target on a stationary vehicle Corporal griffin. But at least you still hit the vehicle. Lt Gibbs you're up" Davis was hiding a smile behind his hand at Griffins chest fallen look and Bradleys hysterics.

Gibbs stepped up and picked up the Spike like a pro and aimed. It was clear he had done this before. His shot hit dead on the target and sent the troop carrier almost airborne before what was left of it fell on its side.

"Whooo. Nice one Wardog. Remind me never to steal your bone" Bradley exclaimed before Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head with the now defunct CLU. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Gibbs purred as he walked off.

"Well done Lt Gibbs. Sergeant Briers get up here and shoot" Davis voice growled when he turned to speak to Briers. He clearly has had enough of the man.

Briers continued to glare as he picked up his spike missile and aimed for the truck furthest away. He lined up and waited for the sequence to shoot...only to completely miss causing the spike missile to spiral a moment before it crashed nose first into the ground. Everyone was silent. Not quite believing what had happened. You were not supposed to miss with this weapon. It was impossible but Briers had somehow managed it.

"What in God's name was that sergeant?" Davis yelled at the top of his voice. It wasn't often he slipped into drill sergeant mode but when he did you better run.

"Stupid device missed. It must be broken!" Briers yelled back, face red with anger and embarrassment.

Davis took the now empty CLU off of Briers and looked at the readout. He studied it a moment before a big scowl crossed his face and he rounded on Briers once more. Briers seemed to cower a moment under the disgusted look Davis was throwing at him.

"I am not sure if this was a mistake or just stupidity. But you didn't lock the final sequence. They Missile had no target, it's just blind luck you didn't kill someone Soldier! Get out of my sight and run 50 laps." Davis had gotten right into Briers face as he snarled not shouted and that was somehow worse.

Davis slunk away cursing under his breath as the others watched him go. Davis had them wait until he could see Briers starting his laps before he turned back to them with a heavy sigh. He rub his eyes a moment before regarding those that were left. "I believe Private Witwicky is the last to shoot"

"Yes sir" Sam nodded to Davis before walking to the CLU. To be honest he was a little nervous but he had the firing sequence down so he was sure he wouldn't have a repeat of Briers mistake.

Sam sighted the vehicle he wanted to hit and lined up. Setting the CLU computer to paint the target he breathed deeply and got ready to fire...this is where something peculiar happened. As he was aiming, going through the arming sequence he suddenly noticed there was another targeting reticule in his view. He blinked a moment but it didn't go away, thinking it was an added precaution he locked the target and pressed the trigger. The Spike missile flew like an arrow from a bow and hit the Vehicle target dead centre before exploding Sam smiled and lowered the CLU...only to stop cold as his heart beat increased. The target reticule was still in his line of vision..but that couldn't be possible. He closed his eyes, rubbing them as the others behind him whooped and hollered. Upon peeking them open the target reticule remained, he began to almost hyperventilate as he realised it was in his eye and it was still feeding him information like how hot the fire was.

"Think we have just found the man's nick name" Bradley crowed as he patted Sam on the back.

"Oh? What you thinking? Sure shot?" Griffin asked as he walked up.

"No you moron. Spike"

"So you are going to make him sound like a vampire or a dog?"

"What and what?" Bradley asked confused

"You know. Buffy the vampire slayer?" Griffin laughed.

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are. Spike, as in he shot that spike missile like a pro" Bradley put his arm over Sam shoulder "what do you say Spike?"

"Um, yeah, sure" Sam only just about replied.

"You ok bud? You look a little white" Bradley looked at Sam's face then stopped still. For a moment it was almost as if Sam's right eye was glowing a luminescent blue in places. Like something out of a sci-fi move, but the next instant it was gone and Bradley thought it must have been a trick of the light.

Whatever Sam was going to say to that question would never be known as an almighty sonic boom rent the air. All eyes flicked skyward as a trailing ball of fire came through the light cloud cover and into view. Sam could see things falling off here and there as it glowed white hot with glints of silver beneath. He knew this shape, knew what it held

"Slag" Was all Sam could think to say the sky fell down.


End file.
